World Turned Black
by Melms213
Summary: Why hasn’t anyone heard from Scott the entire summer and why is he a week late coming back now? This is my first fic so i need all the feedback possible.
1. Missing

**World Turned Black**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM HIGHER GROUND**

Chapter 1

School was starting in a week, and everyone was back at Horizon excited about their summers spent home with friends and family. Only a hand full of kids didn't go home because they couldn't or just didn't want to. For the Cliffhangers, the only two who decided to stay were Shelby and Daisy, as for the rest, only one had yet to return.

The Cliffhangers were sitting in the lounge waiting for Peter and Sophie to start group.

"Ok guys were going to go around and say how we are feeling and then why," said Peter, "Shelby?"

"Gee Peter I'm just super, because this summer was just so much fun for me," Shelby sarcastically replied, "Daisy?"

Daisy could see how hurt Shelby really was, she hadn't heard from Scott the entire summer, "and he better not come back because he's got a lot of things to explain," she though, then said, "Oh you know" and then "Juliette?" before Peter could make her elaborate.

The excitement could be seen in Juliette from a mile away; she had on one of her huge fake smiles and looked almost ready to explode. "I had such a great summer!!! Instead of having to go home, I went to Auggie's house, and his parents were just the nicest and I had such a great time!!!" she said in almost one breath. Then her smile suddenly faded as she looked around the room, "Umm Peter?"

"Yea?" he looked concerned by her sudden change of emotion.

"Where is Scott?"

Daisy saw the flash of hate is Shelby's eyes, she knew she really didn't hate Juliette, but for most of the summer she had cried over Scott's absence, and just the mention of him, Daisy could see all the pain in her eyes.

"Well, lets finish then talk about it." He said then quickly, "Auggie?"

"Oh man, everything's great, Jules is right, the summer was awesome, so yea I'm great," He said while smiling at Jules, "Ez man?"

"Well things are ok, I'm glad to be back because going back and forth between two houses get old fast…David?"

"I'm fine." He said without emotion

"David, is something bothering you?" Peter asked

"If something were bothering me would I be fine?" he spat back harshly

"Ok then," Peter knew he was lying and that something had been bothering him since he got back, but knew better than to push, " Now, onto the issue with Scott, as all of you have noticed, he is still not back."

"No Peter really? I though he was just hiding." Shelby said sarcastically

Peter just ignored her statement; he knew how much pain Shelby was in, and noticed how her eyes were begging him to skip the subject, but he could also see the worry in all the other Cliffhangers' eyes; Daisy's, he figured was for Shelby, but the rest were for Scott. In truth, he was just as scared about the where-a-bouts of Scott, but had to keep up a strong, sure appearance for his kids.

Sophie just sat there the entire time watching her group's reactions as Peter told them he had no contact from Scott or his father since they had left. She watched as he tried to reassure them and himself that Scott was fine. The reactions did not surprise her, not even Shelby's blank stare. She was especially worried for Peter though, she knew how worried he had been for Scott the entire summer, she was sitting there daydreaming, when suddenly, she noticed Roger was standing beside Peter and everyone was staring at her.

"What?" she asked confused

"I said can you finish up here cause I have a call?" he repeated

"Oh yea, sure," she said smiling

**Peter's Office**

"Did they say who it was?" asked a confused Peter, when he picked up the phone, the line was dead.

"No, it was really weird he just asked for you and when I asked who it was, there was no answer," Roger replied

"Who did…" he was interrupted by the phone

"Hello, Mount Horizon, this is Peter Scarbrow."

Peter could hear low talking but couldn't make out what was being said, "Your going to have to speak louder, I can't hear you." Then he heard someone breathing on the other end, whoever it was sounded scared, and he realized that the voices were not whoever was on the other line. "Is something wrong?" Peter was getting very nervous, and knew it was a stupid question, but he couldn't think straight with wondering who was at the other end. Finally, when he was about to speak again, he heard it.

"Peter," it sounded more like a plea then a statement or question. The speaker's voice was hoarse and low, then Peter heard someone else, and at first, they were screaming, "SCOTT WHAT THE HELL…." Suddenly there was nothing.


	2. What Happened to Scott Barringer?

**World Turned Black**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM HIGHER GROUND**

Chapter 2

**Peter's Office**

Sophie walked in to find Peter with his face in his hands, and Roger looking just as stressed. "Who was on the phone?" she asked cautiously

Peter looked up and sighed, "Well, Scott."

Sophie was confused, "Well isn't that a good thing? What did he say? When is he coming back?"

"That's the thing…I didn't talk to him…well, not really." He tried to explain, "All I actually heard from him was him say Peter, and then, I'm guessing it was his started to scream and the phone went dead."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Wait."

"That's it?"

"That's all we can do Soph"

"Aren't you going to call his house or the police or something?" she couldn't believe he was just going to sit there and wait while Scott was obviously in pain.

"We already called back with no answer and the police couldn't do anything for his father yelling at him." Roger answered for Peter

"I don't like how this sounds."

"Me neither Soph, but right now the best thing that we can do is just wait for a call back."

She could see the frustration in his face and realized he probably just had the same conversation with Roger. She began to leave when Peter called her back.

"There's a new admit named Zack who should be here any minute, I want to put him in the Cliffhangers group and I was wondering, because I think it would be best if I waited here, if you could admit him?"

"Sure no problem, what's his background?"

"His parents got a divorce and he went to live with his mother who says his grades started to drop a few months after. When he was arrested for shoplifting, he was found with drugs in his possession and the court has sent him to us."

"Ok, Roger can you just tell the Cliffhangers to meet in the lounge?"

"Sure. No problem, good luck Peter."

**Lounge**

Everyone was sitting around waiting to see why they were gathered. All roger had told them was to meet there.

"We better not be having group, we just had one after breakfast." David complained

"Yo chill man it's probably just an update on Scott." Auggie said

"Why is it such a big deal that Scott isn't here? Apparently he has something better to do that's not here. We just aren't on the top of his list, give it a rest." Shelby said hatefully with her wall back up

"Why hasn't anyone heard from Scott the entire summer and why is he a week late coming back now?

"What crawled up your ass? Scotty not play nice over the summer?" David antagonized

Daisy knew David was hurting from something but she wasn't in the mood for him to take his pain out on Shelby, so instead, when Shelby stood up, she grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom to calm down.

Sophie stood in front of her group with Zack next to her and noticed Shelby and Daisy were gone. Right before she was about to ask where they were, she saw them come out of the bathroom, "Nice of you to join us." They both just rolled their eyes and sat down.

"Ok group, this is Zack and he's going to be joining the Cliffhangers."

"A newbie!!!" Jules squealed

"God Princess, you're going to scare him off." Shelby said while noticing how cute the newbie was. He had light brown hair and warm brown eyes, nothing like Scott she thought then tried to get Scott out of her mind, she apparently wasn't as important to him as he said. He didn't really love her or else he would've called or wrote or something. Then she realized she was thinking about him and focused on what Sophie was saying.

"Ok everyone go around and introduce yourself and tell why you're here…David dince you're his first week buddy, you can go first."

"Umm ok…I'm David and I stole a penguin from the zoo." Everybody laughed but Sophie gave him a stern look that said try again. "Ok ok, umm I beat up kid…good enough?"

"Perfect…Auggie"

"Ya, I'm Auggie and I was a tagger…and Jules here is my girl."

"I'm Juliette but everyone calls me Jules, I'm bulimic and a cutter." He smile faltered for a second but was replaced almost instantly, "Ezra"

"I'm Ezra; I'm here because apparently the pharmaceutical department isn't a good field to go into?"

Sophie just sighed and tried to suppress her smile and motioned for Daisy

"I'm Daisy, my parents were both alcoholics, which killed my mother, but when my father almost turned abusive, I took a seven iron on him." She smiled at his shocked face and look towards Shelby.

"Well…I'm Shelby and I had problems at home so I ran away." She said smiling at him seductively

Auggie couldn't believe what he was seeing, Shelby was flirting with this kid like Scott and her never happened. He decided to end their little stare and drool fest and remind her. "Scotts not here right now but he's real cool." He blurted out suddenly and saw the slight smile on Daisy's face, while Shelby just glared at him.

"That's right, but he will be back soon," added Sophie

"Yea when his schedule clears," spat out Shelby

"Shelby we don't know the whole story. Zack why don't you go now, just say your name and why you're here."

"Umm..ok…I'm Zack, and my mom is a bitch."

"Zack that language is not expectable," Sophie warned

"Whatever."

**Peter's Office later that day**

Peter sat doing paper work when suddenly the phone rang which caused him to jump.

"Hello Mount Horizon, this is Peter Scarbrow."

"Hello Mr. Scarbrow this is Mr. Barringer."

At the name, Peter sat up anxious to hear what he had to say. "What can I do for you Mr. Barringer?"

"Well I'm calling to tell you that Scott will be up later today, I had to go on a business trip so that's why he's so late, I'm sorry."

"That's fine, what time can I expect your arrival?"

"Well actually he should be getting there in a few hours; I had to go away again so my wife is going to bring him up there."

"Your wife? You got married again?"

"Well, you could say that I mean it's more remarried."

Peter was excited for Scott, he knew how much it would mean for his parent to get back together. "Well congratulations!!!"

"Thank-you, we worked out our problems and realized how stupid all the fighting was." He replied, "I have to get going good bye Mr. Scarbrow."

"Good bye Mr. Barringer." After he hung the phone up, Peter went to tell everyone the good news, he found the group sitting in the cafeteria for lunch.

"Hello, how is everyone's day going?"

"Best day of the year." Shelby said while looking at Zack. Peter noticed this and tehn realized he hadn't met Zack.

"Oh sorry hi I'm Peter how are you settling in?"

"Just fine," he said looking at Shelby

Peter just continued, "I have some great news!!!"

"Oh Peter what is it? Is it about Scott? Is he coming back now? Are we getting another newbie?? What is it Peter?!?" Jules exclaimed

Peter just smiled and said, "I just received a phone call from Scott's dad, Scott should be here in about and hour now," he said looking at his watch, "Apparently his dad and mom got remarried and she is bringing him here. I think it would be really nice if we all waited for him on the admit stairs."

"His mom and dad got remarried?" Shelby said before she could stop herself

"Yea. Why?"

"Well he used to always talk about how much they hated each other. I'd rather not wait for him thank you very much."

"Well they much have worked out their differences, look you don't have to, but if we don't, there's group, and if one person doesn't want to wait then no one does." He really wanted Scott to see that no one forgot about him and knew the rest of the group wouldn't let Shelby force them have group. All they had to do was look at her,

"Ok, fine well wait for him," she said then glared at Peter who just smiled at her.

**Outside the Admit. Building**

"Peter I thought you said an hour?" Jules complained

"I did, and it's only been ten minutes over, calm down, he'll be here soon enough." As if on cue, a black Mercedes pulled into the driveway and stopped.

"They're here!!" Juliette exclaimed

Everyone was staring at the dark car with tinted windows with bright smiles waiting for the "leader" of their group to rejoin them. Shelby was nervous, she felt nauseous and dizzy.

When the door opened and the two inhabitants of the car stepped out, there were gasps then silence. The only thing running through everyone's minds were: What Had Happened to Scott Barringer?


	3. Safe

**World Turned Black**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM HIGHER GROUND OR ANYTHING**

Chapter 3

Scott stared at the ground, he knew they could see the changes in him, of coarse they could, he had been warned by his father before they left of the lies he was to tell about fights and decisions he "made on his own," he knew Peter wouldn't believe them, but he'd rather have to lie than face his father. Then he thought of Shelby, he knew she probably hated him, hell he hated him for not calling her all summer, if only she knew why…then maybe it would be alright…but he couldn't tell her, he couldn't tell anyone.

Peter had to take a double take then another, everything was wrong…he was expecting to see two blondes step out of the car, and instead there were two people with black hair? He must of misunderstood Martin when he said he got remarried, but how could he get back together with Elaine after saying he believed Scott, and why was Scott's hair black?

Once Shelby saw Elaine and Scott get out of the car the hate was gone…she didn't know what happened but could just feel that something definitely did. Scott looked like he was Elaine's son, he was really skinny, and even though he was staring at the ground, she could see his eye was swollen, and his right arm was broken and in a cast.

After about two minutes of silence, Elaine got very uncomfortable, rolled her eyes and walked up to Peter, "Hello Mr. Scarbrow."

At first he just stared at her until he realized her hand was out, he took it and said, "Mrs. Barringer."

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow that, kids come here to find themselves and get back to the basics of life, we do not allow any hair dye, he will have just let it grow out I'm sorry," he said to both Elaine and Scott, and was surprised when she looked a little angry.

"Well I have to go," she said through a tight, forced smile, shook his hand then walked back towards Scott, "I'll miss you Scotty," she whispered in his ear as she hugged him, then kissed his cheek and smiled as he flinched. She then got in her car and left.

"Ok everyone, go to the lodge and get ready for group," Sophie said knowing Peter wanted to talk to Scott alone.

"But..." Juliette began

"Let's go Queenie," Shelby could see what Sophie was doing

They all left and Peter stared at Scott staring at the ground, he had so many questions, but couldn't figure out where to begin. The teen who had just three months ago seemed ready to graduate and start his life over, now looked defeated and lost. "Scott, why don't you come in so we can get you checked back in."

"Ok." Was the only response from the boy.

**Admit Room/Infirmary**

There was complete silence while Peter looked through Scott's bags. Every time he looked, Scott would just be staring at the floor. Finally, after he was finished with the bags, Peter led Scott to the infirmary, where his physical turned up with bruises along his entire body, and his arm was in fact broken in three places. While Scott redressed, the nurse and Peter went into the hall to talk.

"What did he say happened?" Peter asked

"Before he went home, he and his friends had gotten into a let's say "disagreement," he had forgotten about it, but apparently they didn't."

"And you believe that?"

"You don't?"

"I don't know, it's just that everything seems to be crashing down on this kid as a result of not being heard from the entire summer," Peter paused for a moment, "I just find it hard to believe that it's all a coincidence."

"I agree, but unless he says anything about abuse…"

"I know…it's just, I know this time it's going to be so much harder to get him to talk." Peter sighed, "Well here goes nothing…"

Peter lead Scott to his office, he hoped the Scott would at least talk. Even if it wasn't about what had happened during the summer, he needed to let something out because Peter knew if he didn't, he would eventually just blow.

They sat across from each other, Peter just stared at a thinking Scott.

He knew what he was going to tell, what stories to use, even before Peter started asking anything. He was just happy to be back at Horizon, his "home" and as long as he stayed there, nothing from the summer needed to be thought of, needed to be talked about.

"So the summer wasn't all that good huh?"

"Yea I guess you could say that," he replied sarcastically

"Ok Scott look do you want to tell me what really happened over the summer with your dad and Elaine?" Peter noticed Scott became uneasy for a second, but just as fast as it happened, he suppressed the feeling and returned his blank look.

"What do you mean?" Scott was getting a little nervous…could he keep up the act?

"So your sticking with the story that a bunch of old rivals beat you up?"

"Look Peter it's not a story ok? That's what happened…I don't know what else you want to hear." Now he was just getting annoyed

"Fine but Scott, you know I'm always here if you decide that you do want to talk right?"

Scott could see Peter's wanting to help him, "Yea, I know…thanks."

Seeing that he wasn't going to reveal anything this soon, "Ok well it's time for group, so let's head over to the lounge."

When they arrived, the Cliffhangers were all there and sitting in a circle talking but when Scott and Peter walked in everything went silent. Scott walked over to the only open seat between Daisy and Auggie, and immediately took interest in the floor as too avoid the stares he was getting.

Peter could sense Scott's apprehension and so decided to begin, "Ok, today were going to start easy, then continue into a discussion, sound good?" he was given his answer in groans and sigh, "Good…who wants to begin with I feel…Auggie?"

"Yea sure Peter, umm I feel good," Auggie said smiling, "Jules?"

As everyone went around, Scott was thinking. How was he feeling? He was finally out of that house, out of that house that caused him so much pain just this summer alone. So how was he feeling now that he was back at Horizon, back at his home, "Safe," he said out loud thinking to himself without realizing it.

Everybody turned towards Scott, David had been talking when he blurted it out. He appeared to be in a world of his own.

"Safe?" David asked

Scott was still thinking about how relieved he was to be back when Daisy nudged him.

"What?"

"Feeling safe Scotty?"

Scott winced at the name then realized that he had spoken out loud, he got nervous but then decided to play along, he knew David wouldn't let it go easily though, "I was just thinking…leave it."

"No come on Scotty tell us what happened."

Peter was about to intervene when Sophie grabbed his hand, he didn't know if it would be a good idea to let this play out, but then decided that maybe David would get Scott to talk.

"David shut up," Shelby defended him, she could see he wasn't ready to talk about it…why was Peter letting this go on, and she knew it wasn't going to end well.

"So what happened?" He motioned at all the bruises and broken arm, then David thought of what would really get him, he grinned and said, "So daddy still doesn't believe you? What'd you say no to her?" At first he was upset, there seemed to be no reaction from Scott, then he saw it, the tear that fell onto his shirt.

"David, that's enough," Peter warned he realized this would do more harm than anything

"Come on Scotty"

Scott looked up and into David's eyes with a pained expression, he was begging for him to stop, and for a moment David felt bad, but then remembered how his summer had went, and knew someone like Scott could never understand.

Everyone just watched the interaction between the two; no one knew what to say. Why was David doing this?

"Why are you doing this?" Scott said in a voice so low, he was barely audible, but David heard him and laughed.

"Cause seeing you like this…is just so funny"

"David that's it, you just got a week of kitchens"

"Well worth it."

Peter just gave him a warning look and continued, "Ok guys we have gotten completely off track, Zack why don't you continue with how your feeling."

"Umm I'm confused."

"About what to do?"

"No about what just happened."

"Well let's just continue on and then we will discuss everything."

"Ok but that's how I'm feeling so Shelby?"

"Angry."

"Care to elaborate Shelby?"

"David needs to learn to keep his mouth shut," she received a glare from David, but just returned it, "Dais?"

"I feel stupid, and no I don't want to elaborate, "Scott?"

Everyone turned to Scott who looked around at each person, he no longer had tears in his eyes, and looked empty, like someone had taken him and all that was left was his body. Finally, his gaze returned to the floor, again his voice no louder than a whisper said, "I feel like I'm done with this." He stood up and took off running.

"Let him go, he needs some time." Peter said before anyone went after him

Scott ran as fast as he could towards the woods, why couldn't David just leave him alone, why did they have to know what happened? The more Scott thought about everything, the further he ran into the woods.

**Back at Horizon**

Group was just about to end when Peter decided they needed to talk about Scott, he knew they were all wondering what was going on with him. "Before you go I just wanted to talk about Scott for a second."

"Did you find out what happened?" Ezra asked

"No, and I don't want anyone bothering him about it because he is apparently not ready to talk about it yet," Then as he looked at each one, he said, "Do you understand?" And each one nodded until he got to Zack who looked confused still, "Zack?"

"I was just wondering what actually happened before, like the first time?"

"Well, he is going to have to tell you that himself."

"Oh come on Peter, were all friends here," David laughed, "I guess it would have to depend on who you asked there Zack, his side is that his stepmother..."

"David shut up, it's not you story to tell," Daisy gave David a disappointed look, what happened to him? She thought.

David looked stunned for a minute, he and Daisy had began going out after the Morp and he couldn't believe she was saying this, Shelby maybe but not Daisy. "Whatever."

"Ok everyone that's all for tonight, lights out in one hour."

Shelby decided that she was going to talk to Scott, she heard Peter and everything but she wasn't planning on pushing him, she just needed him to know she was there. She headed to the boys dorm and when she got there she walked in and noticed it was empty so she went to the docks, shed, and finally the gazebo. When she couldn't find him, she ran to Peter's office...

"Peter, Scott's gone!!!"

"WHAT?"

"I looked everywhere for him, he's gone!"

"Ok I don't think he ran, probably just wanted to get away, get Sophie and tell her gather everyone up and look around the entire campus, I'm going to look in the woods."

"Peter I'm coming with you..."

"No Shelby, no way, it's already dark out, you need to stay here, there is no way, i'm sorry"

Peter left before she could protest, he ran into the woods calling out Scott's name.

Shelby found Sophie and told her everything and they gathered everyone up and started searching everywhere. When Shelby was sure no one was watching, she ran into the woods to look for him.

**1 Hour Later**

Everyone met in the lounge including Peter, all turned up without Scott.

"Ok everyone, were going to stop searching for the night because it's too dark out to search in the woods, so get to bed because were going to get up early to search again." Everyone began to leave when Peter said to the group, "Shelby can I talk to you?" When she didn't come Peter and Sophie walked to the Cliffhangers girl's dorm, "Everybody decent?" Peter asked

"Yea Peter," Juliette said

They walked in and noticed Shelby and Daisy were not there, "Where is everyone?" Sophie asked

"Daisy is in the bathroom and I haven't seen Shelby actually"

Sophie walked over to the bathroom and knocked, "Daisy?"

"Can I have a minute?"

"Oh yea sure"

They waited until Daisy was done and when she came out Peter asked, "Do you know where Shelby is?"

"We cannot live only for ourselves. A thousand fibers connect us with our fellow men."

"Daisy," Peter said seriously

"All I can say is that I may or may not have seen her walking along the woods then take off into them."

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"Peter, a brick wall couldn't have stopped her and you know it."

"Well, its lights out, we're waking up at first light to look for them."

Peter and Sophie left the dorm and finished checking all the others then they went into Peter's office,

"What are we going to do Soph?"

"Don't worry, they WILL be fine Peter, once it gets light were all going to go looking for them and we will find them."

"I hope your right, even though I'm scared for Shelby, Scott is such an emotional wreck right now…I have no idea where his head is right now and after the whole confrontation with David…"

"You don't honestly think he would try to harm himself do you?"

"I just don't know."

**In The Woods**

"SCOTT?!?!?" Shelby had been running around screaming for him without any luck, she knew she was going to probably get shuns when she got back, but Scott was worth it. It was getting cold, and Scott didn't have his jacket so she was glad she had brought a blanket for when she found him. She continued running when she finally spotted him, he was leaning against a tree not moving. Fear traveled throughout her body, she sprinted over to him and leaned down to him, his body was freezing so she wrapped the blanket around him and checked to see if he was breathing… "Scott? Scott? Come on wake up, look at me…"


	4. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**World Turned Black**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM HIGHER GROUND OR ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR M CHARACTERS**

Chapter 4

Scott was not moving and Shelby tried to shake him, his body was cold but she knew he was still alive because he was shivering. Suddenly, he jolted up out of her grasp, he ran over to a tree ten feet away, and finally broke down and started crying hysterically while his body shook violently. Shelby ran over to him, "Scott, oh my god, Scott honey, it's me Shelby." She hugged him tightly, he stopped shaking, but the crying continued for a few minutes until he fell asleep right in her arms.

**Horizon**

Peter, Sophie, and the rest of the counselors at Horizon had just finished waking everyone up. They all gathered outside and waited for Peter to tell them what to do,

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Peter shouted to the talking teenagers and waited for them all the quiet down, "Ok, as some of you know, we will not only be looking for Scott, now Shelby has also gone into the woods. What I want everyone to do is stay in pairs of two or three and fan out, be careful that you do not get lost, and if you find them, use your whistle to alert us..."

As he talked, the cliffhanger were having their own conversation,

"I just don't understand why she would risk getting in trouble after spending all that time saying how much she hated him." Jules said

"I don't know Jules; she's crazy you know that." Auggie laughed

"Don't you get it? Daisy said, "She thought he forgot about her, that he didn't want to talk to her anymore."

"And what changed her mind?"

"What are you stupid?" David mocked

"Lay off her man." Defended Auggie

"Something apparently went on while he was home, if you didn't notice he shows up three months later with black hair, bruises, a broken arm, and looking like he took up you past time," Juliette glared at her, she hated when they made fun of her bulimia, "Something definitely went on in the summer, something went wrong while at home."

"But i thought he just got in a fight."

"And you believe that? And anyway, I read his cards over the summer, and they said that he was going through pain, that he was suffering. I don't think it was just a happy accident that his stepmother also moved back in and got remarried to his father," she looked at Juliette, "So apparently he wasn't in just a fight."

Daisy had also got the card of death, but she didn't know what it could be and she didn't want to scare the rest of the group. She figured she would get Scott and Shelby alone and bring it up then, but that was before he ran, she figured Shelby had probably already found him, she just hoped he would be able to let all his pain out.

"Everyone, let's get going, and like I said, if you see anything, blow the whistle and we will come find you," Peter said then began to walk

"Do you think she found him?" Sophie questioned

"I don't know it's entirely possible, she was determined, I should have had someone watching her to make sure she didn't go after him."

"Peter, you heard Daisy, not even a brick wall could have stopped her and she's right, Shelby would have found a way to try and find Scott, love can make you do crazy things you know," she smiled at him, they were perfect examples of that.

He was smiling to, "Yea, i know, but she has to realize that when I tell her she can't go, she has to listen, i mean she could get hurt out there, lost, anything."

"So you're going to punish her?"

"You don't think I should?

"I'm not saying that, it's just..."

"Say it Soph."

"I'm just thinking that Scott is going to need someone, and you know that he will want to talk to her about it."

"He's going to have to tell you or me sooner or later, might as well be sooner."

She just looked at him

"What?" He asked

"You know that's not how most of the kids here work, how he works, even the first time he told her before anyone. I know you want him to talk to you but just don't think that is going to happen before he tells her. All I'm saying is just don't put her on shuns."

"Yea i know they would rather tell someone before me, and i wasn't planning on putting her on shuns."

"Oh."

They continued on in silence

Daisy decided it was time to figure ut what was going on with David, with all the excitement she hadn't been able to talk to him.

"David?"

"What?" He shot at her

"Listen! I understand that you had a bad summer, but don't come back here and take all your crap out on me and everyone else. If you want to talk about it I will be there for you, but I will not take your shit." She looked at him to make sure he got the point then walked away

"Whatever." David said then walked on, he didn't need her help, he didn't need anyone's help, he had been fine his entire life without anyone, he would be fine now.

Ezra and Zack were walking together, they had become good friends because of their parent troubles, and everyone was already paired together.

"So I guess Shelby really likes Scott?" Zack asked, he was so close to getting her when HE came back. He always hated guys like Scott, the ones who were good at everything and always got the girl, it happened so many times before to him and he decided he wasn't going to let it this time, he was going to get Shelby.

"Oh no…she goes after random guys that she has no feelings for all the time," He said sarcastically while laughing, then stopped when he noticed Zack wasn't laughing, "What's wrong?"

"Scott, he just annoys me."

"You haven't even really met him yet, how could you know?"

"I know the type." He stated while rolling his eyes

"Well Scott has his jock moments, but he's actually a really great guy."

"I don't know, I don't understand what she sees in him."

"Oh so that's what this is about…you like Shelby." He teased

"No shit Sherlock, but apparently she loves him."

"Yea, she does, and he loves her too," He said seriously, "See, they share a lot of similarities about their pasts, so they understand each other, and Shelby was the first person Scott told about his stepmother, and when Shelby told him about her's, he eventually understood. They help each other heal."

"So what similarity do they share?"

"Look it's really not my place to tell you."

"Come on."

"Curiosity killed the cat." They turned around and saw Daisy

"Hey Dais," Ezra glowed, he was still so in love with her, but excepted what Shelby had told him about how great it was to have a friend, "What's up?"

"We'll let's see, my best friend is lost in the woods trying to find her depressed boyfriend who is also lost in the woods and ran originally because my boyfriend (Ezra's face fell a little) is upset and took it out on him. He is also taking it out on me and now the newbie wants to know about Scott's past so that he can use it against him and get Shelby instead of looking for them." She glared at Zack; he had a lot of nerve.

"I was not; I am just trying to figure out why she likes him." Zack defended himself, although she was absolutely right.

"What does his past have to do with their love?"

"Ezra said that they started liking each other because they had similar pasts."

"No, I said they understand each other because of their pasts."

"Well how do you know I won't understand?"

"The most you could understand is about the drugs, other than that, you couldn't comprehend the pain they both endured." Daisy really couldn't stand the newbie, he acted like he knew everything, and she didn't really know whether he could understand being molested, but she figured he didn't.

"Whatever, I guess I'll just have to find someone who will tell me."

"Yea, you do that."

**In The Woods**

Shelby sat there running her hands through his now black hair, just yesterday, she hated him, thought he was the worst person, that he didn't love her anymore. Now she sat here with him sleeping, realizing that he did love her, that something in the summer kept him from her, she didn't know exactly what it could be, but she guessed it had to do with Elaine, the monster from his past. How could his father have done this to him? He had come back and begged Scott to come home, talked for an hour about what had happened with him. Scott agreed to go home for the summer, but said he would come back, that he wouldn't live there anymore. She just didn't understand why he didn't call Peter or his mother to go and get him out of there. As she was contemplating everything, she felt Scott start to shake, then he began crying and whimpering.

"I'm sorry, please I didn't mean to, just leave me alone!" he cried

"Shh, it's alright, I'm here, wake up Scott." she nudged him lightly

"I JUST WANTED TO SEE HER, IM SORRY, I AM, I DIDNT MEAN FOR HER TO DIE!!!


	5. I Didn't Run!

**World Turned Black**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING **(lol)

Chapter 5

Had she heard right? Did Scott just say someone died? She watched as he continued to cry and curl up with a pained expression on his face.

"Please, I'm sorry, Stop!" he cried

"Scott come on, wake up, look at me Scott." She needed him to explain this, what could have possibly happened? He cried out a few more times and suddenly jerked up, gasping.

"Scott, your ok, I'm here, it's Shelby." She tried to calm him down, she could see he was still dazed from the dream so she just waited for him to catch his breath, she didn't want to scare him.

As if he just realized where he was, Scott looked up into her eyes, "Shel?"

She rushed to his side and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm here."

"I was so scared." He looked up and Shelby saw how haunted his eyes looked

"Scott, what happened?"

He looked away, he knew she wanted to help and he knew how hurt she was going to be when he didn't tell her, but how could he? His dad would kill him, he knew she kept the secret about Elaine the first time, but this was different, he just couldn't tell her.

She watched as he sat there not answering, she knew he was figuring out if he could tell her, "Scott?"

He jumped and looked back at her quickly, like she had just jumped out of nowhere screaming BOO! It hurt so much to lie to her but he knew there was no other choice, "What?"

She rolled her eyes, he was denying it? She just stared at him, waiting for him to start talking

He knew what she was doing; she was trying to get him to talk. Could he? No, no that would be too dangerous.

They sat there staring at each other; neither willing to give in, both knew it was pointless, both knew how stubborn the other was. But for some reason, the two sat there hoping for a victory.

Finally she gave up; he was not going to talk, she decided that maybe if he knew that she heard his dreams about someone being dead he would talk about it. "Scott?"

"Yea?"

She took a deep breath, "Scott who died?"

Scott looked up surprised; he stared into her eyes, into her soul. How could she know? Then he remembered how scared she looked when he woke up. He silently chided himself for falling asleep In the first place. Before he came back he hardly slept because they were so bad, he had told her subconsciously. He parted his mouth to speak, he didn't know what was going to come out, but he knew something had to be said, "Look…"

He stopped when a whistle was blown. He looked around for the source when a boy ran out into view. At first Scott figured it was someone from another ground but then heard Shelby addressing him.

"Zack?"

"Hey Shel."

"Zack?" Scott looked at her, who was this?

"Oh yea, he came before you got back."

"Oh, hey." He was still confused, why did he call her Shel, she usually only let people she was close to call her that.

"Hey." He was looking at Scott closely; he could see that his eyes were all puffy, probably from crying. David had told him what Scott's stepmother had done, how could Shelby like this wimp? He was going to have to figure out a way to get he from him.

There was so much tension in the air you could cut it with a knife and Shelby decided to put an end to the silence at least, "So what's with the whistle?"

"Peter gave them to everyone in case we found you."

"Oh yea." She had completely forgotten about running after Scott

The silence proceeded to fill the air, Shelby sat between the boy she loved and the one she almost threw it away for. This went on for another few minutes until finally they heard footsteps nearing.

"I think the whistle came from over here Soph." They heard Peter talking

"We're over here!" Zack yelled towards his voice

They heard leaves rustling and sticks cracking for a few more seconds until Peter and Sophie stepped into view. When Peter saw the Zack was with both Shelby and Scott he was relieved, they could finally call off the search, although he never really doubted the she would find him.

"Sophie, can you radio Roger and Jeff and tell them to get all the kids back to the school?"

"Sure, I'll be right back."

Peter looked back at the threesome; he could also tell then Scott was crying, Shelby looked disappointed and Peter guessed she didn't get anything out of Scott. Then, Peter looked at Zack, he knew that he had a crush on Shelby, but the look he was giving Scott scared Peter a little, he was looking at him with scorn in his eyes. He decided he would have to talk to him later about it.

The first thing Peter did was walk over to Scott and kneeled down in front of him, "Scott what happened?"

"With what?" he looked straight into Peter's eyes

"Well, you just got back and already ran again except this time you decide to sit in the woods."

"Then I guess I didn't run huh?"

Peter realized Scott wasn't going to budge just as Shelby had a mere 20 minutes ago he stood up and looked at Shelby, "Are you ok?"

"Yea, fine." Peter could here the anger in her voice he knew it was not the time to give her a speech about responsibility; it would just have to wait until they got back

"Ok well, let's head back then."

Scott and Shelby both stood began to walk along with Peter and Zack. After they were walking for a few minutes, Peter walked to Scott and Shelby, "Can I talk to Scott for a second?"

"Sure." Shelby and Zack started walking ahead a few feet as to give them privacy

Scott didn't acknowledge that Peter was standing next to him; he just stared at Shelby and Zack.

"What are you thinking about?" Peter questioned

For the first time, Scott looked up at him then quickly turned his attention back to the two in front of him, "What's up with Zack?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why is he here?"

"You know I can't tell you that."

"Yea."

"Don't worry, Shelby loves you, she wouldn't do that." Peter was looking intently at Scott, when he saw his expression; he knew he got it right

Scott looked up again, then instead of at Shelby, he looked at the ground and stifled a laugh, "That obvious huh?"

"Just a little," Peter laughed too, then he turned serious, "Scott, you know I have to call you parents."

**Shelby and Zack**

"So." Zack said

"What?" She knew he had something on his mind

"What happened?"

"With what?"

"Us." He looked at her, she got a confused look on her face

"Zack, there never was an "us"."

He looked back down, she could tell that he was hurt, "It's just, I love Scott, and I was in a really bad place, I thought he forgot about me, I'm sorry."

"So you were going to use me then."

"No, I mean, I thought you were cute, and maybe something could've happened, but my heart will always belong to Scott, and now he's back, I'm sorry."

"Yea." He wasn't going to give up, maybe Shelby's heart belonged to Scott right now but he just had to show her how great he could be, show her she didn't need Scott.

**Scott and Peter**

Scott turned angry, "I didn't even run!"

"Scott," Peter tried to calm him down, "I know that something happened at home, but unless you give me a reason, I have to call, you did run."

"Nooo," He dragged the o's like it was obvious, "I just…needed to take a break and be by myself for a little while."

"You could have been alone in your dorm."

"Yea for about five minutes then someone would've came in and tried to get me to talk."

"Then why don't you just talk?"

"Cause there's nothing to talk about."

"We'll, I hoped you enjoyed you vacation, because your going to be on wood chopping duty for two weeks."

"Peter!"

"No Scott, you know that no one forces you to talk, there are plenty of places to be alone, you can just run from your problems."

"I DIDN'T RUN!" At that, Scott walked up to Shelby and Zack, "Shel, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." She said with concern in her voice. Zack walked back with Peter, Both looked defeated, for two very different reasons.

Scott and Shelby walked silently, neither looking at the other, both just lost in their own thoughts. Then, Shelby looked at him, "What did you want to talk about?" She asked softly.

Scott just shrugged his shoulders

"Scott, you know you can tell me anything, I will always be here for you, always on your side."

"I know Shel," he looked up at her, "Thanks."

She looked into his eyes; it hurt her so much to see him in so much pain, "Scott why can't you tell me?"

He looked down for a split second then back up to her, he had tears in his eyes, "Because he'll kill me."


	6. Strength

**World Turned Black**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

(A/N) I just wanted to say thanks to everyone for commenting, there all so nice and helpful! Thank-you! Sorry if the stories take long to post but on weekdays it's really hard to get time to write them. I'm trying to make time though lol. I also want to say thank you to Silence-endlessecho for pointing out Scott's broken arm, I completely spazed sorry!

* * *

Chapter Six

Shelby just stared at Scott shocked, he on the other hand raced to wipe away the tears the spilled over, then looked back to Peter and Zack, he was happy to see they were involved in a conversation.

She grabbed his arm to make him stop, "Who Scott, who will kill you?"

He pulled her too continue walking and checked back again, but a conversation was still taken place, he knew he had to tell her, or at least tell her part of what was going on, "Look, meet me out at the docks tonight ok?"

"Yea," she said with concern, "Scott what's going on?"

"Just meet me tonight around 12?"

"Of course," she smiled at him, "Wouldn't miss it."

They were all walking silently when Peter realized someone was missing, "Wait!" When they all stopped and looked at him he continued, "We forgot Sophie."

"Married for a month and your already forgetting me?" They looked behind Peter and saw Sophie standing there with a smile on her face, "Thanks for waiting; I said I'd be right back."

Peter rushed over to her, "I'm so sorry, are you ok?"

"Yea sure, now you care." She laughed

"Just checking to see if you knew your way back." He was now laughing too

"I'm sure, anyway, let's get back before its dark."

"Ok, let's go."

The now five headed back, they walked for another half hour until they reached Horizon.

"Zack, you have like twenty minutes before dinner, Scott and Shelby, my office."

Zack walked off to his dorm and Sophie walked to check in with the other Cliffhangers, she knew Peter needed to talk to them alone, and anyway, she hadn't seen the rest of her group the entire day. Scott and Shelby sulked behind Peter until they got to his office.

"Ok, Shelby, your first, Scott, wait out here."

**Girls Dorm**

"Strength." Daisy said looking from her tarot card up to Juliette.

"What does it mean?"

"Well, not only can you control the situation, you can control yourself."

"What situation?"

"That's for you to figure out."

Sophie watched from the door smiling, she was about to leave them alone when Juliette noticed her, "Sophie?" she squealed, "Are they back? Did she find him?" She was bouncing off the walls.

"Sheesh let her get in the door." Daisy laughed

"For your questions, yes they are back, and yes she found him."

"Oh I knew she would, where are they?"

"In Peter's office."

Daisy laughed, Shelby was definitely head over heals for that boy, she was willing to get shuns for him. What happened? she thought comically.

**Peter's Office**

"Shelby, I know what you did was to help him but that's not an excuse." They had been arguing for the past five minutes.

"Peter think about it, if Sophie was lost in the woods, would you just wait? No, and don't say you would because you know that you would be gone before anyone knew it."

"There's a difference though, I am a grown up, I know the woods. You could have gotten lost and how would that have helped Scott?"

"But I didn't get lost. Why can't you just be happy with what did happen instead of dwelling on what could've happened?"

"Because then you wouldn't learn from your mistakes."

"Yes, look Peter, I promise I won't go into the woods trying to find someone if you say not to. Ok?"

"No, not ok," Peter sighed, "Ok, here's what I'm going to do. I will make a deal with you, if you will be the new girl's first week buddy, then you wont get the kitchens that I had planned for you."

"That's it? First week buddy to the newbie and I get off without anything?"

"No, you have to do a good job too as the buddy."

"Yes my master," She saluted him then looked at him seriously, "What about him?"

Peter sighed, "Shelby, he ran."

"Peter, you know he didn't run, there were only two times he ran."

"Only?" He laughed

"Yes, and did you notice the first time ran to Agnes and the second, he got pretty far down the river. Neither times did you find him in the woods crying."

Peter looked at her, he knew Scott was crying but thought that maybe she would tell him something, "He was crying?"

"Cut the crap Peter, he didn't tell me anything."

Peter just smiled, she had caught him, "Ok well, you can go, send him in."

"What are you going to give him?"

"Shelby…"

"Ok, ok, just promise me you won't go too hard on him ok?" and she was gone.

Peter sighed and waited for his next student to enter.

**Lounge**

Sophie entered the lounge to find David and Ezra having a heated discussion about what was in the school's meatloaf while Auggie just sat drawing.

"I'm telling you man," David was really into it, "When kids graduate from here they are really chopped up and mashed until they're meatloaf. Have you heard from Kat?"

"That's so stupid man; everyone knows they use the rats that always get into the dorms." Ezra sounded so sure

"Sorry to disappoint you both, but the meatloaf is made with the highest quality meat." Sophie said laughing

"Yes, but which kind of meat?" David asked

Sophie just rolled her eyes while laughing, "Has Zack come through here?"

Then Auggie spoke up, "I just saw him in the dorm, he's taking a shower."

"Ok thanks."

"How are Scott and Shelby?" Ezra questioned

"There fine, talking to Peter," she smiled, "Dinner in a few guys." She then walked around checking up on the other kids at the School.

**Peter's Office**

When Scott entered, Peter saw the cast on the arm he completely forgot was broken (thanks lol). He tried to think of a punishment that Scott could do then realized that it might be better to just have something hanging over his head. Scott did always do better with the rules when he had a better chance of getting in trouble.

"Look Peter, I know what you going to say, it was an irresponsible thing to do, that I was only running away from my problems. Just tell me what my punishment is and end it." Scott was frustrated

"Ok, well I'm not giving you a punishment."

Scott looked up with amazement, "What? Are you serious? Are you sick or something?"

Peter just laughed then turned serious, "Scott just remember that is you step out of line once I have two weeks of whatever I decide for you."

Scott nodded

"And…I still have to call your parents," Peter was expecting a blow out like before, instead he just nodded his head again, "Scott?"

Scott didn't look up, "What?"

Peter got up and walked over to the chair the boy was sitting in. He squatted so he was at Scott's level, "Look at me."

When Scott looked up he had tears in his eyes, Peter said he didn't have a punishment but just calling home would bring on a punishment worse then anything he could ever give.

Peter got a worried look on his face, "Scott what is it?"

He just wiped away the tears that had spilled over, stood up, walked over to the door, and opened it, "Nothing." And he was gone leaving Peter standing in the middle of his office dumbfounded.

**Lounge**

Dinner had gone by pretty uneventful, Scott hardly talked besides to Shelby, but the conversation was light. After eating, the Cliffhangers met to have another group.

"Ok, last time group didn't go over so tonight, were just going to keep it as a simple how are you feeling and why. Is that ok with everyone?" Sophie looked around and when she heard groans took it as their answer, "Good, Daisy?"

"I'm happy that something worked out for my friend." And she truly was, the entire summer Shelby had been miserable and seeing her realize Scott still loved her made her happy.

"Ok good, David."

"Tired cause I need to sleep, Ezzzzra?"

Ezra just rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, because everything's fine with me, Scott?"

"Scared, because something bad is about to happen and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

Everyone just stared at him until Sophie spoke up, "Do you want to elaborate Scott?"

"No. Shel?" he dismissed her question

"Well now I'm a little scared and it's apparent why," she looked over a Scott with concern, "Auggie?"

"I'm glad Meat's back because we were all worried about him, but I agree that what he just said is a little scary."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." Scott snapped

"Sorry man, I didn't mean to," Auggie was surprised at how fast his attitude changed from scared to angry, "Jules?"

"Umm…I agree with Auggie," She was worried he would yell at her too, "We missed you Scott," When he didn't respond she just said the last person's name, "Zack?"

"I feel like I'm really not in the mood for this?"

"For what Zack?"

"For all of this, Scott you say you don't want to be talked about like your not here, but whenever someone does talk to you, you don't want to talk. What do you want?"

Scott looked up and glared at this kid, who did he think he was? He didn't even know him, "I want you to leave me alone, you don't even know me, so don't come in here thinking you know all about what's going on."

Zack gave him a little smirk, "Oh but I've heard all about you and your past; Scott Barringer, the perfect son, perfect football player..." Shelby saw Scott start to tense up so she grabbed his hand.

"Zack, group is not about trying to make people feel bad, it's about opening up and letting go." Sophie warned

He just ignored her, "And then mommy and daddy got divorced, she moved away and he married a woman ten years older than you."

"Yo newbie, we already know all about his past, if you think you're going to embarrass him or something, you better just shut your mouth." Auggie yelled

Zack just continued, "Just answer me one thing," Scott looked up at him, "How does a guy get molested by a women?" He said with utmost hate

Scott just glared at him, if Shelby weren't holding his hand and Peter hadn't just saved him from any work, he would have been beating the crap out of Zack five minutes ago.

"That's enough Zack, I know you're new, but I just warned you, kitchens for two weeks, I'll make sure whoever is supervising knows that you will be there. Ok then I think that's the end for today you have a half an hour until lights out, Scott can I see you really quick."

They all began to leave and Scott walked over to Sophie

"Scott are you ok?"

He looked at her with a blank expression, "Yea, fine."

"Scott I'm serious, I know it had to hurt to hear that, but you and everyone know nothing that happened was your fault."

"Why would it hurt, it was last year, I'm over it." He was lying through his teeth, it hurt everyday, sometimes he couldn't breathe it hurt so badly, but he couldn't tell her that, she couldn't know anything

Sophie just looked at him, she tried to see what he was really feeling but his face was expressionless, "Ok, but Scott, I am ALWAYS here if you need to talk, and so is Peter and all the other counselors. You know that right?"

"Yea."

"She was hoping for more, but that wasn't going to happen tonight," Ok well head to your dorm and get ready for bed." And with that he walked out.

Scott walked into the dorm and there was silence. He didn't mind, he wasn't in the mood to talk and he still hadn't decided what to tell Shelby yet. After getting changed and Peter checking in, all the Cliffhanger guys settled down to sleep, all except Scott. He tossed and turned, it wasn't that he thought he would sleep through the night and miss his meeting with Shelby, he hadn't been able to sleep lately and he set his alarm clock, it was that in twenty minutes he would have to tell Shelby something. Scott already knew what parts he wanted to tell her, but how?

**Girls Dorm**

The clock was at 11:55 and Shelby couldn't wait any longer, she had to hear what had happened to Scott. After checking to make sure the two other girls were sleeping, Shelby put on her sneakers and a sweat jacket, and headed towards the docks.

When she got there Scott was already there. He had his legs pulled to his chest and he was staring out towards the water, "Hey." She stated softly

Scott stood up and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't care how much it hurt when she squeezed back from the bruises, "I missed you." He hadn't gotten to tell her that since he'd been back.

Shelby welcomed the hug, "I missed you too."

After a minute, the hug ended and they sat down. Again he pulled his legs to his chest.

"I'm sorry I haven't really had a chance to talk to you since I've gotten back." Scott looked into her eyes

"Don't be sorry, we're talking now." She comforted

"Yea I guess."

"Scott, look at me," He did, and she held his hand, "Whatever happened to you, all I want to know is what you want to tell me, whatever you're ready to tell me," she smiled, "I love you, ALL of you."

"I love you too." He gave her a small smile

Shelby was so happy to hear those words from him, but she could tell that he was still so nervous, "Ok, do you want to tell me anything or wait? Like I said, I only want to know what you're ready to tell me."

Scott thought about how great she was, most people would push him, but she knew when he needed to be pushed and when he needed to do it on his own time, "No, I wan…need to tell you."

She was so proud of him, and knew what ever he was about to tell her would be hard for him to say.

"Umm…" he swallowed

"Take your time." She squeezed his hand for comfort.

He took a deep breath and began, "When I went home, my dad was a different person, everything he told me when he came here was a lie." He paused briefly, "Elai…she wasn't there yet. He was seeing her but waited a week before he told me he was going out with someone, and then another week until he brought he back to like with us."

Shelby couldn't believe his father would do that, she couldn't imagine her mother having Walt come back to live with them. She just held his hand tightly while he continued the story.

"The first night I didn't know what to do, I wasn't sure if she would try to come in my room or what so when I went to sleep, I locked the door, but that had never stopped her before so I pushed my nightstand against the wall," he looked up at Shelby, she just smiled supportantly but didn't push him, "She…she tried to come in that night, I heard her unlock the door then turn the knob, all I could think of was what if she gets the door open? What will I do? But after a few minutes of pushing, she gave up. I knew I couldn't live there anymore."

"The next day, I told my dad that I refused to stay there. He was mad but told me to call my mom, so I did. She made plans to take a plan to our house, pick me up, and bring me back to live with her for the rest of the summer."

Scott stopped, Shelby watched him. He wasn't looking at her but instead downward, she could see that he had begun to cry and lifted his head by his chin. She wiped away the tears and gave him another hug until she felt him calm down. He looked back up at her, "Sorry." He laughed embarrassed.

"I told you, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about, do you want to stop?"

"No. I want to keep going."

She just nodded and waited for him to continue

Scott thought a minute then continued, "Well, her plane arrived early and she decided to surprise us. She took a taxi from the airport." He stopped again, and the tears started to fall again.

"It's ok Scott, I'm here." She already knew what he was trying to say, but knew that he needed to get it out.

"She was a few blocks away. And...and…umm a truck ran a stop sign…he was drunk…they said she died on impact." He said through tears running frantically down his cheeks.

Shelby wrapped him in another hug and just rocked him back and forth while rubbing his back. They sat like that for a long time, then he pulled back to look at her, "Thank you."

"I'm glad you could tell me. Are you ok?"

"I killed my mom, would you be ok."

"Oh Scott, you can't seriously think that, it was NOT your fault, not even close."

"Yes it was, if I hadn't wanted to leave, she wouldn't have been in that car. It was my fault."

"No Scott, don't even think like that, if you didn't call her you would have never gotten out of that house…." Shelby stopped to think for a second, "Scott, what happened after that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You called her to get away from the house, but if she couldn't take you away, what happened?"

Scott wasn't ready for that question, he didn't even think that she would realize he never left, so he told her the truth, "I'm not ready to talk about that yet." He looked into her eyes and she saw his fear.

"That's fine Cowboy." He smiled at her nickname for him

"Do you want to sit out here for a little while longer?" she asked

"Ummm…I think I'm going to try and get some sleep."

"Ok, that's a good idea, were getting a newbie tomorrow and I'm supposed to show her around."

Scott laughed, "I can't wait to see that, poor girl."

Shelby went to play slap him, but he flinched. She saw it but knew he wouldn't talk about that just yet so she pretended she didn't see it.

The two walked to the girls' dorm where they hugged again, and for the first time since he left for summer break, Scott and Shelby kissed. After she went in, Scott walked over to the boys' cabin, but before he went in, Scott decided to sit on the steps for a minute.

"Can't sleep?" Scott looked up and saw Peter walking towards him.

"No."

"Are you still having nightmares?" He sat next to Scott

"Yea."

Peter felt bad for him, he knew how bad the nightmares could get for the kids and Scott looked like he hadn't been sleeping well all summer.

"Do you really have to call my dad?" Scott asked, his eyes begging Peter

"Unless you give me a reason, I have to."

"I'm not ready to talk about anything, why can't you just trust that?" Why couldn't he understand like Shelby had?

"Ok listen, I wont tell him you ran, but I have to tell him that you wondered off for a while."

Scott knew it wouldn't make a difference, but it was the best Peter could do, "Yea ok."

Peter could see Scott was disappointed, but he had to tell his father, it was the law of the school, "Well, why don't you go and try to get so sleep, we'll discuss everything in the morning ok?"

"Yea."

Scott walked into the dorm and laid down on his bed. He had to prepare for his father's wrath. Maybe he wouldn't over react, which was about as likely as his mom coming back to life. A tear slid down his cheek but he wiped it away quickly, things would have to wait until the morning.


	7. Up Early

**World Turned Black**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Chapter 7

Peter sat in his office, he had just finished his morning run with Sophie, and she was taking a shower in his office bathroom while he contemplated when to call Scott's dad. It was only 6:30 so he figured he should wait an extra half hour. The Since it was the summer, the kids didn't have to wake up as early as during the school year, and Peter thought it would be a better idea to call Mr. Barringer before Scott woke up. While waiting, he looked through the newest Cliffhanger's file, her name was Lexi Carmine, not much was written in there except that she was a frequent runaway and a user. When she was in school, her grades were low except in History, were her grades were above average in all tests that she took. There was nothing about her attitude, but just by hearing that she was a street kid, Peter knew she would be tough. He questioned whether it was the right idea to appoint Shelby as her first week buddy, but he had faith in her.

"What're you doing Mountain Man" Sophie asked walking out of the bathroom

"Your new student, Lexi Carmine" He said while handing her the folder, and while she looked through it"Shelby is her buddy."

Sophie looked up quickly"You sure about that, with this girls past that could be dangerous." she laughed

"Yea, but I think she has her hands full with Scott. And anyway, she has come a long way since she first got here."

"Yea, I guess your right. By the way, how's Scott, last night Zack really dug."

"I talked to him last night, he's no different then he has been since returning. I'm worried about him; I think he may slip into a deeper depression if we don't keep an eye on him. And remind me to talk with Zack, there is no excuse for what he said." Peter couldn't believe what Sophie had told him Zack had said to Scott

"That kid has definitely been through a lot, half the time he is completely emotionless and the other he is either snapping or crying, it's horrible."

Peter looked at his clock, it was 6:54, only six more minutes, he thought"I'm going to call his father at 7."

Sophie looked concerned"How do you think he's going to react"

"I'm not sure yet, Scott seems distressed, but he usually does at the mention of home."

"Yea; I'm going to grab some breakfast before the kids wake up, good luck."

"Thanks" Peter laughed "I may need it."

Sophie laughed then walked away towards the kitchen.

Peter picked up the phone, it was 7:03, he dialed the number and waited while it rang…

**Boy's Dorm**

Scott looked at the alarm by his bed, it was still early and all the other guys were sleeping. After talking to Peter, he tried to fall asleep with little success until 2:30 when he was hit with another nightmare. After that, Scott decided it was useless, he took a long shower and then just laid in bed.

Now, being the only one up, Scott didn't want to make noise and wake up the other guys, they would kill him, so he got dressed quickly and walked outside to the docks. He always loved to sit there even before it became his and Shelby's spot. There was something about the peace of the water, and the seclusion by the trees. Scott was a little disappointed that the sun was already raised, he loved to watch it rise in the mountains, it was like he could feel the new day starting when he watched it.

**Peter's Office**

"Hello?" A female's voice answered and Peter took it as Elaine

"Mrs. Barringer?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Peter Scarbrow from Horizon, it Mr. Barringer there?" Peter didn't think he should discuss Scott with this lady after all she had done to him

"Hold on I'll get him." Elaine sounded pissed that he didn't want to talk to her

Peter sat in his office with the telephone in one hand and a stress ball in the other; he figured he may need it. After a few minutes Martin came on the phone, "Mr. Scarbrow?"

"Yes, hello Mr. Barringer."

"What happened now?" There was no worrying in his voice, just annoyance which took Peter for a surprise

"Umm, I was calling to let you know how Scott is settling in."

"Well, I'm running late, is there anyway this could wait until later?" He sounded bored

Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing, the year before Scott's father seemed to be trying so hard to gain their once tight bond again, he wondered what had happened, "I just wanted to tell you that Scott is fine, he had a bit of a rough start but nothing out of the normal." Peter half lied, he didn't know if it was a good idea while Mr. Barringer hardly seemed to care.

"Wonderful," Martin said sarcastically, "I have to go, I'll talk to you again sometime, goodbye." And he hung up before Peter could utter another sentence.

"Wow." Was all he could think as he set the phone on its base. He had only been on the phone for ten minutes, so it was still too early to go and wake the kids up. Peter decided to go and take a walk, as he walked around the campus, he realized how lucky he had been to have known Frank. If it weren't for him, Peter may still be a junkie or even dead in some alley, just the thought of it made him appreciate his life so much more.

As Peter walked, he heard water splashing lightly down by the dock, as he approached, he saw Scott with his feet in the water, "You're up early."

Scott jumped a little, surprised by the voice then looked at Peter and shrugged, "Couldn't sleep."

Peter went and sat next to Scott but didn't put his feet in the water, he knew how cold it could get in the morning, "You're going to get sick, this water has to be at least 20 degrees."

Again, Scott just shrugged

"Seems you haven't been able to sleep in a while." Peter observed

"I'm not really tired anyway." Peter could see that was a lie, he looked exhausted

"Well you better get your sleep caught up, schools starting soon and the Cliffhangers' first hike is coming up in a few days after the new girl gets settled."

"Yea." Scott dismissed

Peter knew there was no use of arguing with Scott, it was like trying to get a locked door open without a key. "Sophie and I have a project for all of you today."

"What is it this time?" Scott sighed

Peter laughed, he could always expect a reaction like this from the kids, "We're going to have each of you pull a name out of a hat, and you will have to find a quote that describes the person you choose."

"Is that really a good idea?" Scott was staring into space

Peter looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"It's just that it seems that Zack has it out for me, and David's not much better."

"I'll make sure if one of them gets you that they follow the project."

"Whatever, I don't really care either way," Another lie, then he changed the subject, "How'd it go with my dad?"

Peter looked surprised, "How'd you know I called him already?"

"Figures that you would want to in the morning."

He laughed, Scott picked up on everything, "It went fine."

He just eyed Peter

"Scott it went fine, we didn't get to talk long, he had to go."

"What did he say?" Scott looked panicked

Peter was confused but tried not to show it, "What do you mean?"

"How'd he take the news?"

"Scott it was fine calm down, why do you look so nervous?"

He didn't realize he look scared, quickly he changed his expression and laughed nervously, "It's the third time I ran, just figured he'd be mad."

Peter laughed too, "I thought you didn't run."

"You know what I mean."

Peter checked his watch, it was now 8, "It's time for everyone to get up, I have to go, why don't you go and get breakfast."

"I'm not really hungry." Scott said

Peter looked at him, he was still underweight, he would have to check with the other Cliffhangers to see if Scott was eating enough, "You have to eat."

"Whatever, I'll go in a second."

"Group is after that too."

"I know…I thought you had to go?" He sounded annoyed

Peter looked at Scott one more time then walked away toward the cabins

Scott looked at his reflection in the water, who was this? He tried to remember the year before, how happy he had been; now all he saw was the skinny, bruised, and pale ghost of who he used to be.

There was the black hair that he hated; it disgusted him to even think about the day he was forced to dye it. He saw that the roots of his blonde hair were starting to grow in, he couldn't wait until his hair was blonde again; blonde like his mom's, not dark like that whore, the source of his nightmares.

(A/N) Sorry that this is shorter than the rest, I thought this would be a good place to end. I'm trying to get them up faster! Lol Thanks for all the reviews! The next one will have the Newbie, the project, and more of the other Cliffhangers, along with of coarse Scott!


	8. Lost and Found

**World Turned Black**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

(A/N) I'm so sorry this took so long, I have been so busy and half way through i blanked, i know whats going to happen but its the getting there that stumped me lol. Thank you for all the reviews, good and bad! I think it's funny, whenever i see the actress that played Elaine, Emmanuel or something, I'm always like, shes a bad person, she raped Scott!haha

I'm also sorry for all the spelling and gramatical mistakes, my laptop doesn't have spell check, so there are more than usual. The next chapter will come sooner than this one, again, I'm so sorry for taking forever!

* * *

Chapter 8

The Cliffhangers were all seated in the cafeteria eating breakfast, they all made small talk but on the top of all their minds were the whereabouts of Scott, he had yet to join them. Shelby had, had enough of no one mentioning where he was so she decided she would bring it up, "Where is Scott?" she blurted out

Everyone looked up, "Don't know he wasn't in the dorm this morning." Auggie answered

"You don't think he ran again do you?" Juliette asked concerned

"I think Peter would have said something," Zack rolled his eyes, "And if he did don't expect me to go searching for him."

Right then Peter had walked in and noticed the absence so he walked over to the table the kids were sitting at, "Hey guys, has Scott come in yet?"

Shelby looked panicky, "What do you mean? He's not with you? Auggie said he wasn't in the boy's dorm this morning."

"No, I mean I saw him this morning right before going to wake everyone up, he said he would be over soon."

Shelby stood up suddenly, "Where was he last?"

"The docks, don't worry Shelby, I'm sure he's just taking his time coming here, he said he wasn't hungry."

"Yea well, I'll be right back."

Before Peter could even respond, she was gone. He decided this was as good a time as any to ask about Scott's eating habits lately, "Have any of you noticed if Scott's been eating like he usually does?"

"No man, he usually only eats half since coming back." Auggie said

"Yea he's almost as bad as Jules." Daisy laughed and received a glare from her

"Lay off her!" Auggie defended

"Ok thanks." Peter noticed David was unusually quiet, he knew Ezra had been down since coming to another dead end with his biological parents, but David would usually be the center of attention and hardly said anything today.

**Docks**

"Scott! Scott!" Shelby screamed as she ran down the wooden stairs

Scott turned around to look at his girlfriend calling him, "Yea?"

She let out a sigh, he hadn't run, "Here you are."

"What are you talking about?"

"When you didn't show for breakfast, we thought you ran."

"No, I'm just not in the mood to go in yet."

She sat next to him, but didn't say anything else

"Sorry I scared you." He half smiled at her, but she could see that there was still deep pain in his eyes

"Don't worry about it," She smiled back and again there was silence, "I think we better go in just so they don't send a search team out for you." She laughed

He smiled again and stood up. They walked back to the cafeteria to find their group still sitting at the table, Scott walked up on line and grabbed an apple, he just wasn't hungry. They didn't understand that if you didn't eat for long periods of time, you got used to it. It's not like he was starving himself, if he could've eaten at home, he would have taken the advantage to eat real food. Scott's thoughts were interrupted by some Ridge Runner kid telling him to move, so he walked over to the table and took a seat next to Shelby.

"Where have you been Scott?" Juliette asked

"The Docks." He shrugged

"Why? You scared us, we thought you left."

"Well apparently I'm here aren't I?" She shut up, he was frustrated, why was everyone so concerned about him?

Shelby saw how upset he was getting, she took his hand under the table and he instantly relaxed.

Peter walked in again, the new girl was already there and Sophie was getting her checked in so he had to get Shelby. When he spotted Scott, he was relieved, "Shelby, let go of Scott's hand."

She just rolled her eyes but complied.

"We have a new girl," groans from all the Cliffhangers were heard, "And Shelby will be her first week buddy."

"Shelby, you're finally worth of being a buddy!" Daisy teased and they all laughed

"Like I said, she will be her buddy, and you are all to meet in the lounge in an hour to meet her. Everybody understand?"

No one made an audible noise, and he took it as a yes, "Shel, come on."

She gave everyone a sarcastic smile, stood up, and followed Peter out of the room.

"She?" Ezra grinned

"What?" They all asked

"Peter said Shelby was her first week buddy."

They all just laughed and continued eating.

**Peter's office**

"She should be here any minute." Peter commented

Shelby nodded and they sat in silence until a knock at the door was heard

"Come in." Peter called

A girl walked in, she had curly red, shoulder length hair, green eyes, and was in between Juliette and Shelby body build wise.

"Lexi Carmine, I'm Peter Scarbrow, the headmaster here," he stood up walked over to the girl and shook her hand, then motioned to Shelby who also stood up and walked over, "And this is Shelby Merrick, she will be your first week buddy, you are in the Cliffhangers group."

The two girls stared at each other, Shelby wasn't sure what to make of the new girl, when Peter cleared his throat, she looked at him, he was nudging her with his eyes. Shelby rolled her eyes and reached her hand out, "Hi."

Lexi just continued to stare, she was not about to make friends with this blonde bimbo. Peter sighed, it was not going to be an easy task getting this girl to open up, he just hoped she would let him help eventually.

"Ok, Shelby, I want you to show Lexi around, bring her to the dorm, and help get her settled in, but i need you to bring her to the lounge in..." he checked his watch, "Forty-five minutes, understood?" she just shook her head, and walked towards the door, Lexi in suite.

They walked in silence outside as Shelby pointed out various locations, she didnt feel like babysitting this girl, she would much rather be talking to Scott, but the sooner she finished this, the sooner she could see him again.

Shelby and Lexi walked into the dorm, "You can either have the one on the left closest to the bathroom, or the middle one on the right."

Lexi didnt even answer, she walked to the one closest to the bathroom, and dumped her bags on the bed, next she began to sort through her belongings and give them new spots in her cubby and on her desk.

"So why are you here?" Shelby tried to pass the time

"Why are you here?"

"I asked you first."

"And I asked you second, why can't you just answer?"

"You know what, never mind," she sat on her bed and started reading a magazine but then looked up, "You only have ten minutes, then we have to go to meet everyone."

For the first time in years Lexi felt a twinge of fear,it surprised her, she had spent countless days on the streets, she had learned to be strong. As quickly as the feeling came up she supressed it, she had nothing to be scared of here with these rejects. She decided to figure out the situation with the guys if tere was one,"So what are the options?"

Shelby looked up surprised, "What?"

"Wow, the guys, what are they like here?" she asked annoyed

Shelby rolled her eyes for the thousanth time that day, "There are five in our group, Scott is my boyfriend, David is Daisy's, Auggie is Juliette's, then there's Ezra and Zack. There all cool except Zack who is an ass, you guys would go great together," She stiffled a laugh that lexi returned with a sarcastic smile, "And David has his moments, especialy lately." Shelby was in deep thought, she had talked to Daisy and she was confused by David's sudden wave of anger, before they left for summer break, he was almost normal.

They stopped talking again, Shelby's insight didnt help Lexi, she would just have to wait and see the guys for herself. While she waited, she looked through her clothes, her mother had tried to pack her clothes and so half were loose, longsleeved over shirts, and baggy jeans. The ones she packed were just the way she liked them, tight, showing as much skin as leagally possible. She knew that she could drive these people crazy, and she intended to push them as far as possible.

Shelby looked up at the clock above the bathroom that Lexi was occupying, "We should probably start leaving once your done," When she didnt answer, Shelby walked to the door and knocked, "Lexi? are you ok? did you hear me?" she was nervous at the lack of a response until the toilet was flushed

Lexi walked out clearly pissed off, "Can't a girl take a piss, or is that against the rules to?"

Shelby sighed, "We have to go."

The girls walked out of the dorms and toward the lounge with Shelby leading. When they got there, the rest of the group was already there. Shelby took a seat between Scott and Daisy, while Lexi stood unsure of whether she should also sit or wait. Her questions were put to rest when Sophie spoke up, "Lexi, you can take the last seat right next to Ezra," She pointed to an empty seat next to a boy with curl brown hair. After she sat, Sophie began to speak again, "Everyone, I want you to introduce yourself, and tell why your here, then one word for how your feeling and that will be all for todays group."

Auggie was the first to speak up, "I'm Auggie, i was a tagger in a gang, i feel ok, Jules?"

She looked like she was about to fall out of her seat, "I'm Juliette, but you can call me Jules. I'm bulemic and a cutter, i feel exited! David?" She said with utmost excitement.

He was looking down, and clearly in another world. The room was silent for a moment before Daisy elbowed him, "Huh? Oh, umm yea im David, ADD, bored, Dais?"

Daisy looked at him, it was the first time he ever answered anything normally, he was still in his own world, but he still wouldnt talk about it to her," I'm Daisy, my parents were alcoholics and when my dad threatened to turn physically abusive, i hit him with a seven iron,I feel concerned," she stared at David who still didnt acknolege her talking, "Shelby?"

"I'm Shelby, but you already know thatI guess, umm i ran away alot," Lexi looked at her closely, she didnt expect to hear that blondie had the same backround, and then she heard the rest of it, "Because my stepfather was molesting me and i had to get out of that house." She looked close to tears, but the boy next to her wrapped her in a hug and rubbed her back supportively. She hadnt even noticed him until then, he was cute, a little skinny and pale withblack curly hair and blonde roots that looked a little weird, but he had gorgousdeep blue eyes that were softly comforting Shelby, and that's when she know she hated Shelby.

The group remained quiet while Scott comforted Shelby, he was whispering something into her ear, and after a while, he laughed at whatever he said, hugged him once more then looked back at the group, but not before taking his hand, "I feel...ok, like everything is going to be ok," she smiled at Scott who returned it to her, "Scott?"

Lexi studied his face, he looked tired, it must be his and Shelby's relationship weighing down on him, i can take care of the pressure, she thought

"I'm Scott, and I'm here because of drugs and..." Shelby squeezed his hand, before he had left, whenever they did this exercise, with new people or not, Scott could talk about his past with Elaine, and now that he seemed to be having trouble talking... it scared her to even think about it, "Other stuff. I guess i'm fine, Ez?"

She completely drowned out the boy talking next to her, all she could see was Scott, he looked so vulnerable, she knew he wasnt happy with that skank, and she would just have to make him realize it. When she returned her attention, she realized Sophie was talking to her, "Just say your name, why your here, and how your feeling."

"Lexi Carmine, my mother didnt want to deal with me, and my father didnt know how, so here i am...And you right," She was smiling at Scott who just stared back at her confused, "You are fine." She laughed,

Before Shelby could say anything Sophie spoke up, "I didnt ask how someone else was, what are you feeling?" She gave Lexi a warning look that was returned with a laugh and the nodding of her head, "Whatever, i'm tired...happy?" She asked sarcastically

Sophie just continued, "Zack wanna try this?" She was hoping he could just get through this without bringing anyone into it

Zack took notice of the new girl's apparent love for Scott and immediatly thought of a great plan he would have to tell her. If they worked together, Shelby would be his, he didnt really care about whether or not she would get Scott, because all the mattered was him and Shelby. If this plan was going to work, he would have to lay off of Scott for a while, then no one would believe he had anything to do with any of it. "Im Zack, my parents got divorced and my mother also couldnt handle me, I'm ready."

"For what?" Sophie ask apprehensively

"Eveything." Was all he said, and she could see he wouldn't open up anymore, so she gave up relieved that he did what she said.

"Ok, now Peter should be here any second, he has a project for each of you's to do and it will be due at tomorrow's group."

"I thought you said that we were done!" David complained

"I meant sharing your feelings wise, and this isnt dut until tomorrow."

Everyone groaned, "Oh come on, you guys didnt really think we were going to give you the rest of the day off did you?" Peter laughed while walking in with a large green and blue hat."

"Where did you find that?" Sophie laughed

"It was in our closet, I thought it was your's"

"No, are you sure it isnt yours?"

"Eww, you have some guy's hat, what if he had like greasy hair or something?" Juliette cringed

"Oh yea, that would be so much worse then like lice queeny." Shelby said and the rest of the kids laughed which left a pouting Juliette

"Ok guys, calm down, now, your assignment, you are each to pull a name out of this hat, and then find a quote that fits the person you have picked."

"There is NO way i'm reaching my hand in that hat." Juliette wined

"Jules." Peter warned

"No, thats is so nasty."

"Fine, you can have the last one, and i'll get it for you." Peter normally didn't give in that easily, but he knew Juliette would never do it, and he didnt feel like arguing.

"Ok, after you pick, I want you to come and tell me who you have, and let's be mature about this, it will be your first grade going back to school just to make sure that everyone takes it seriously."

Peter went through all of the kids and one by one, they came up to tell them who they had, Ezra was first.

"So Ezra, who do you have?" Peter said laughing at the face he was making, seemingly upset.

"David.." and he walked away and Peter laughed again

Zack walked up next, "I have Lexi, how am I supposed to know a quote that fits her if I don't know her?"

"We'll you're going to have to get to know her," He started to walk away when Peter stopped him, "I wanted to talk to you about how you've been acting, towards Scott mainly." He was giving him a stern look

"Look, I was having a hard time dealing with him and Shelby together, everything is fine now." He lied

"That is no excuse, Sophie told me she gave you kitchens, but next time you'll get shuns. Understand?"

Zack jus nodded and walked back over the the group, as Juliette walked up to Peter, "I have Auggie!" She wispered excidently, Peter laughed at her happiness and waited until Auggie walked up, "Peter this is great!" he looked at the teen confused, "I have Jules!" He was also excited. Peter was shocked, how had they gotten each other?

He just laughed at the thought as Scott walked towards Peter with the sullen look he had been wearing for the past week, "Scott?"

The boy looked at Peter and said, "Daisy."

Before Peter could respond, he was looking at Scott's back. Peter watched as he walked to where Shelby was sitting and held out his hand to help her stand up. Meanwhile, Zack was staring intently, and Peter knew that what he had just told him was an outright lie. Shelby walked up to Peter and she looked upset, "You have to let me switch with someone." She ordered

"One, no," She opened her mouth in protest but Peter spoke up before she oculd utter a sylabol, "Two, who do you have, and why don't you want them?"

"Zack, And I don't think you will like the quote I get for him." She said

"Well then you won't like the grade I give to you," He smiled victoriously, "You better figure out a way to get through this."

"But you heard what he said about Scott, I can't just act like it never happened. You weren't here, you didn't see the pain in his eyes when he said those things!"

"Shelby, I already had a talk with Zack, and he knows that what he said was not exceptable, and it isn't of your concern anyway."

"It's my concern when someone I love is tortured and humiliated infront of his friends, it concerns me when everytime I look at my boyfriend, all I see is the pain in his eyes." She was mad, more at what had happened with Scott than what Peter was saying

"I understand why you are upset Shelby, and your right, it was wrong of him to take things out on Scott, but you need to concentrate on helping him realize that everyone is here because of something from their past, but it's the future that matters now, and he has to learn that this place is about moving on."

"Gee Peter, how touching." She sarcastically replied and walked away and sat next to Scott on the couch who took her hand until Sophie caught them.

Peter rolled his eyes at them, they could never be apart. Daisy approached him, "I have Ezra."

"Ok." And that was all there was to that conversation.

"Scott," Lexi said happily, "I have Scott."

"Lexi, you know that him and Shelby are together, don't you?"

She laughed, "For now."

"Scott has been through alot of rough times these last few months, I don't think you should try and break him and Shelby up."

She looked annoyed, "I thought there were no reationships."

"I am supposed to dicourage relationships, but they are not against the rules, just the things that come with a relationship. Shelby and Scott help each other through tough times, it is, and has been a positive relationship so therefore I still believe it is good for both of them."

"Yea well, he's the one who has to decide that."

"True, but all i'm saying is be careful, they have been together since two months after Scott got here, they are close."

"Thanks for your concern for the Romeo and Juliet of Mt. Horizon, but stay out of my business." She glared at him then turned quickly and walked towards Zack.

That can't be good, Peter thought. He would have to keep an eye on those two, to make sure they didn't do anything drastic or dangerous.

Then David walked up, "I have Shelby, what do you mean a quote that describes the person? I could understand a song or poem, but quotes just don't seem descriptive."

"Don't worry, look for one, and if you have trouble ask me or Sophie."

He just walked away.

Peter stood up infront of the group, "I would get started, these quotes are going to be alot harder to find than you think."

They all moaned but moved onto their respective dorm.

Peter sat at his desk and Sophie sat across from him, "How do you think there going to come out?"

"I don't know, I really hope they take the assignment seriously though," He said, "Did you see Zack and Lexi talking?"

"Yea, it suprised me, I wonder what they were talking about."

"I think I might know."

She looked at him cofused.

"Zack of coarse likes Shelby, well, as it turns out Lexi seems to have a crush on Scott."

"That might not be so good, them conspiring."

"Yea, I know..." There was a knock at the door

"Come in."

Roger walked in, "Peter there's a visitor."

He wouldn't have thought anything of it, but te way Roger was speaking worried Peter, "Bring them in."

Roger turned to the person, standing next to him, hidden by the wall.

When she walked into the opening Sophie widened her eyes. The only thing Peter could think, he said aloud, "What are you doing here?"

The woman let out a little, devilish laugh, "To see Scotty of coarse."


	9. Nightmare at Horizon

**World Turned Black**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT MY CHARACTERS!**

* * *

(A/N) I told you this one would come faster. lol. I agree that she is a great actress, I just always think of Higher Ground when I see her, actually she wason One Tree Hill tonight. lol. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Peter's Office**

"Elaine, you can't see him." Peter was still in shock

"Why not?" She looked deeply saddened, it disgusted him

"Because Scott doesn't want to see you and I can't force him to."

Elaine became visably angry, "And how do you know he doesn't want to see me? Huh? Have you asked him?"

Peter was exasperated, this woman had some nerve, "I'll go ask him, but if he says that he doesn't want to see you, you have to leave ok?"

Elaine laughed, obviously sure of herself, "Deal."

Peter walked out of the room, but not before giving both Sophie and Roger a look that told them to watch her. He walked to the boys dorm, but Scott wasn't there.

"Has anyone seen Scott?" he asked

"Him and Shelby went to the gazeboo with some books." Auggie looked up from the book he was struggling to read.

"Thanks Auggie, keep up the good work!" Peter smiled the walked out and towards the gazeboo, what he saw made him smile. Not only were Scott and Shelby talking, but they were laughing. Peter walked up to them, "You didn't tell each other who you have right?"

"Gosh Peter, what kind of people do you think we are?" Scott laughed

Peter smiled, then turned serious when he remembered why he had come out looking for Scott in the first place. They both noticed his sudden change, so Shelby questioned him, "What's up Peter?" she asked concerned

"Scott, I have some bad news," He watched as a wave of horror spread across Scott's face. Shelby also looked scared," Your Stepmother is here and she wants to see you..."

Scott stood up, "Peter there is no way in hell..." he was interupted by Peter's hand quieting him

"BUT, if you don't want to see her, I will tell her to go away."

"Yea, and tell her to stay the hell away too."

"Scott, I understand why your upset, but watch your launguage." Scott sat back down and Peter walked back to his office where Elaine stood immediatly from the chair she occupied.

"Finally, where is he?"

"He said he doesn't want to see you, and I can't force him to," He watched as she looked shocked, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

With only a huff, she walked out of the room, and out the door. Peter, Sophie, and Roger followed her out, and waited for her to drive away.

"The nerve of the lady, what would give her the idea he would ever want to see her again?" Sophie questioned

"She's delusional," Peter laughed and they all went their seperate ways.

The rest of the day was filled with books of quotes and questions to Peter and Sophie about what should be said, and why this assignment was so dumb. Finally, the day came to an end, lights out had come and gone without a single missing person.

**Boy's Dorm**

Scott was having another nightmare that seemed to go on forever, when he woke up breathing heavier than at a football practice. He looked around at each of the other boys sleeping and wondered why he couldn't just have a complete night of sleep. He layed back down and closed his eyes, one of the floor boards creeked, and Scott's eyes opened quickly, but all was still. His heart was racing, calm the hell down Barringer, he thought to himself, and layed back down with his eyes closed again.

He was laying there trying to fall back asleep, when suddenly the lower part of his bed was pushed down, as though by the weight of a person sitting on it. Scott slowly opened his eyes.

"Scotty, you up?" Elaine asked seductively

Scott shot up, and moved as far away from her as he could get in his twin sized bed. He had his back pushed against the backboard, and his legs pulled up against his body, as far as they could go, "What the hell are you doing here? Peter told you to go away!"

She just laughed, "Did you think I was going to believe him? I know that you've been missing me Scotty." She said as she scooted within inches of where he was sitting, trying to move farther away from her, but it was not use, she would win, she always did, and Scott knew it.

"Your going to wake the others up." Scott whispered, hoping it would scare her enough

"We never woke him up." She smiled, and Scott knew "him" was referring to his father. She reached out her hand to caress his cheek, which he flinched at.

"I don't want this, please!" He was begging her now, who was? And know he was starting to cry, I'm such a wimp, he thought

She knew he was her's especially now, she had trained him perfectly, that's all he was, a pet to be trained, and she had done it. Sure he had told, but it didn't matter because she had the letters, and his father didn't even believe him. She loved it.

Elaine leaned up and attempted to kiss him, when Scott moved his head, she grabbed his face with both hands to keep it straight. After that, he couldn't move his head, she kissed him, and laughed when his tears flowed more freely.

All Scott could think about was how ashamed he was, why did he let this happen? And why wasn't anyone waking up. Then he realized, all he had to do was yell, someone would hear him, and Elaine would pay, so when she started to pull up his shirt, that's just what he did, yell. Elaine reacted quickly with her hand over his mouth, but Scott just kept screaming for anyone to save him from this. He looked around, no one was moving, he was screaming as loud as he could, and no one cared.

"Scotty..." Elaine said lightly, "Scott...Scott, come on, look at me." He was confused, now he was hearing Peter's voice, he just continued screaming, hoping Peter would help him.

Elaine just laughed as he screamed, louder than he had ever screamed in his life, "It's pointless, they can't hear you."

He looked at her confused, his voice starting to become hoarse, he was a mess, there were tears running down his face, and he was screaming as loud as possible, and even Auggie, who slept in the bed next to his, wouldn't wake up.

"They don't care about you, only I care, I'm all you have." She was talking over his screaming, she didn't even seem to care

"Scott, wake up!" Peter's voice talked soothenly.

Now Scott was confused, he searched the room, but Peter was nowhere in sight

Elaine looked annoyed, "Fine, go, but don't worry Scotty, I'll be back." She had on a wicked smile, and before he could ask what the hell was going on, Scott gasped and sat up quickly.

Wasn't I just sitting up? He thought, then realized the light was on, his eyes started to come into focus, as he heard Peter speaking, "It's ok Scott, you were having a nightmare."

Scott looked up at him confused, then looked past him and realized there were other people it the room, "What's going on?" He questioned while wiping away the tears and sweat on his face.

This time Shelby spoke up, "We heard you screaming." She smiled sadly at him

"From your dorm?"

"Yea, it was really loud, we heard it from my office." Peter said motioning towards Sophie

"You think it was loud, imagine being in the same room." Auggie laughed

Peter noticed how badly Scott was shaking, "Ok, everyone back to bed, Scott do you want to get some air outside?"

He only shook his head, when he went to stand up, he almost fell back onto his bed from his legs shaking so much, Peter grabbed his arm for support, and led him outside. They sat on the stairs, Peter made sure the guys turned out the lights and went back to bed, while Sophie took the girls.

"Sorry for waking everyone up." Scott apologized when Jeff came to tell Peter that the rest of the school also went back to sleep

"Don't worry about it," Peter smiled, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know," And honestly he didn't, "I mean, it's not like it was the worst one I have ever had."

"You've never reacted like that before, why were you screaming so much this time?"

"I wanted to stop her, I tried to stop her," he laughed, "I couldn't even stop her in my dream."

"But you did, Scott, she came to see you today, but you said no, you stopped her."

"No," he looked at Peter, "She still got to me, just like she always does, just like she always will,there is no stopping her."

Peter looked at Scott sadly, he knew how horrible everything had been going, he really didn't something like this happening to set him back even more, "It will get better, easier, Scott."

"When?"

"I don't know," Scott looked down, upset, "But I promise it will, you see Shelby, she doesn't even have nightmares anymore."

"That asshole doesn't live with them anymore." Scott had hate in his eyes just thinking of someone hurting his Shelby, the love of his life

"That's true, but your not living there anymore, and soon, your going to be eighteen, and adult, and you can more out of your father's house"

"Yea, I guess."

"How are you feeling now? You stopped shaking."

"I'm ok"

"Do you think you could fall back to sleep?"

"No."

Peter knew that Scott really needed to sleep, and the nightmares weren't helping him any

"We'll, why don't you try, and if you can't, come to my office and we'll talk. Ok?"

"Yea," Scott looked at Peter, "Thanks Peter."

"Don't mention it."

Scott went to bed, he knew that no more sleep would come, not that he was to thrilled to dream again, but he never went to Peter's office. He didn't feel like having a one on one, so he just layed in bed, looking at the picture of him and Shelby at the Morp on his desk all night, until eventually, Peter came in to wake everyone up.

"Come on guys, breakfast, and then group with your quotes," Then Peter walkd over to Scott, who he noticed was awake when he walked in, "Did you fall asleep?"

"Yea." he lied

Peter knew he was lieing, he had big circles under his eyes, but decided not to push, "Ok, well get ready for breakfast."

The boys were in the cafeteria after the girls, and most of the school, and when Scott walked in, everyone got silent, he felt so stupid, but just rolled his eyes, got some eggs, that he knew he wasn't hungry for, and sat at the only seat empty between Shelby and Lexi.

Shelby immediatly grabbed his hand under the table, leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Are you ok?"

"Yea." He smiled at her, but was not convincing

"Scott, you don't look to good." Ezra said concerned

"What are you looking at? Scotty looks perfect." Lexi said seductively, it was the wrong thing to say, in the wrong tone, at the wrong time

"Shut the hell up!" he screamed

Everyone in the cafeteria stopped their conversations, which were mainly about Scott anyway to look at him

Lexi was shocked, but she snapped out of it and realized that he had to say that because Shelby was sitting there, she laughed, and did the worst thing possible, she mimicked one of Elaine's lines while caressing his cheek, "Don't lie, you know you want me." She said seductively again

Scott started shaking, everyone just sat there shocked, even Peter who had walked in just in time to see the action taking place

He pushed her hand away, and stood up so fast his chair fell backward, he didn't know what to do, he just stared at her with malice in his eye. He tried to run, but his feet were glued to the ground. Now Lexi was confused, what was his problem?

Peter snapped out of it, he walked over to the table, "Scott can I talk to you please?" was all he could think of, but the boy didn't respond, he just continued to stare at the girl, so Peter decided to get someone who could help, "Shelby?" he said

Shelby looked away from her boyfriend and this skank wannabe, Peter looked at her then motioned to help him get Scott, she nodded her head, stood, and grabbed Scott's hand. When he felt it, he looked at her, "Come on, Peter wants to talk to you." Scott then looked at Peter, as if he didn't even realize that he was in the room. Shelby led him outside along with Peter. They sat at one of the picnic tables. The cafeteria went back to low chatters, Lexi knew, he just felt bad for Shelby. Why did he put up with her, she wasn't good enough for him.

"Did you hear that... I don't even know what she is." Scott was visably pissed, his hand motions were everywhere

"Scott calm down." Peter soothed

"Calm down? We just talked about how that bitch isn't here, and how I don't have to be near her anymore, and there's another one here!"

"Scott, she doesn't know about Elaine, she doesn't know about your past, or else I'm sure she wouldn't have said that."

"Whatever, just keep her the hell away from me." Scott was fuming

Peter nodded and reminded them of group, then left him there with Shelby, who would hopefully calm him down.

"Shel, did you hear her?"

"Yea, I'm so sorry." She hugged him

They stayed like that for a little longer, then went back to talking, Scott had calmed down by the time they had to meet for group. He made sure, Lexi was as far away from him as possible.

There was so much tension in the room, and Peter decided to break the silence, "Ok, the way were going to do this is, one by one, you are going to come up here, tell who it's about, and read your quote, then tell why you picked it understand?" When no one said anything, he continued, "Who wants to go first?"

Juliette raised her hand immediatly

"Go ahead Jules." Peter motioned for her to stand

"My Quote is about Auggie, she smiled, and by Barbra Streisand," A few Laughs were heard, "A human being is only interesting if he's in contact with himself. I learned you have to trust yourself, be what you are, and do what you ought to do the way you should do it. You have got to discover you, what you do, and trust it." I picked this because I think that Auggie trusts himself, and is who he is supposed to be."

"Good Job Jules, Auggie, your turn."

"Actually," he said standing up, "I have Jules, and my quote is by Martha Washington, "I am still determined to be cheerful and happy, in whatever situation I may be; for I have also learned from experience that the greater part of our happiness or misery depends upon our dispositions, and not upon our circumstances." Jules always has a positive attitude no matter what is going on."

"Good, Auggie, pick someone since Juliette already went."

"Ez, your turn."

"Gee, thanks, umm, I have David, mine is by Joan Lunden, "Holding on to anger, resentment and hurt only gives you tense muscles, a headache and a sore jaw from clenching your teeth. Forgiveness gives you back the laughter and the lightness in your life. " David has been angry about something since he has returned, and I think he should just move on, because before break, he was actually almost normal, if that's possible." Everyone laughed except David who just stood up

"I have Shelby,"

"Oh no." She joked

"Anyway, it's by Audre Lorde, "When I dare to be powerful, to use my strength in the service of my vision, then it becomes less and less important whether I am afraid." I picked this because, she has been through hell and back, but when Shelby needs to be strong, she puts everything aside, including fear."

David sat down and everone was silent, Shelby couldn't believe that he didn't make fun of her, or try to embarrass her, she stood up

"Thank you," He just looked at her and nodded, "I had Zack, the quote is an Italian Proverb, "If you scatter thorns, don't go barefoot." I picked this because, he seems to expect people to be nice to him when he is horrible to everyone else."

"Ok, Zack."

Zack rolled his eyes but stood up, "I have Lexi and my quote is by Robert Bringle,"Envy can be a positive motivator. Let it inspire you to work harder for what you want." I picked it because, she shouldn't give up." He smiled at her, and she returned it, Scott glared at both of them, was he just a piece of meat to be won?

Lexi stood up and when she told everyone she had Scott, he just stared at her disgustingly, "Mine is by Alan Watts, "Never pretend to a love which you do not actually feel, for love is not ours to command." And it is obvious why I picked it.

Peter couldn't believe his ears, and just the look on Scott's face he could tell that he agreed, "Zack, Lexi, this isn't supposed to be about relationships, it's supposed to be about the other person and ther lives. Telling someone not to give up, or that their lieing to themselves is not the correct assignment. I'll let it go this time because this is the first assignments you have done, but next time you will both redo it. Understand?"

They both shook their heads, but Peter knew they didn't really care ,"Scott, it's your turn."

"Umm, I have Daisy, it's by Marilyn vos Savant, "To acquire knowledge, one must study; but to acquire wisdom, one must observe." This is Daisy because, she sees everything, and knows everything." He sat down

Daisy stood up, "I aparently have Ezra, and mine is by Margaret Cho, "Sometimes when we are generous in small, barely detectable ways it can change someone else's life forever." I picked this because, Ezra is always doing things for the good of other people. He puts other people ahead of himselve and changes everyone's lives forever."

Peter stood up, "Ok, good job guys, for the most part you took this assignment seriously. Since School is starting on Monday, we will be going on a quest on Thursday, and return Saturday. Thursday is the day after tomorrow, so make sure you are packed for first light."

There were groans all around

"The rest of the day will be yours, but I want everyone to write in their journals," He handed Lexi and Zack one, since they didn't have one yet, "I think we need to get in the habit of writing in them again. Ok that's all for today's group."

Everyone stood up to leave, when Lexi headed over towards Scott, he grabbed Shelby's hand and lead her out the door and to the docks, "Sorry, didn't wanna deal with her."

"Oh yea so use me, thanks alot," She said it seriously, and when Scott made a face in surprise, she burst out laughing, "Scott, I'm just kidding."

He smiled, no matter how bad he felt, she could always make him feel good, even for just a moment, he tucked back a piece of her hair. She stopped laughing and looked at him smiling

"You are so beautiful." he said

She looked away embarrassed and he lightly took her chin with his fingers, "Shelby, you are beautiful."

"I love you." She quietly said while looking into the blue eyes she loved, and for the moment were clear

"I love you too,"

"Everything will be ok Scott."

"The only time I ever believe that is when I'm with you."

"We'll then I guess you'll always have to be with me." she laughed

"I guess so," He smiled, "Shelby..."


	10. The Call

**World Turned Black**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

**(a/n) Does anyone know why a bunch of stories got deleted? Like before there were 1018 stories and now theres like 918? lol I know this is short, but the next one is going to be longer so don't worry.lol.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Scott smiled at her, "I…Well, I…"

"There you are," he was interrupted by Sophie, "Scott, you have a phone call, you can take it in Peter's office."

His face instantly turned dark, "From who?"

"Your dad," Sophie got a reaction she was not expecting, he looked almost scared, "Scott, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Then he turned to Shelby, "I'll be right back." He said and walked off quickly, Sophie sat next to Shelby

"Still hasn't opened up yet?"

"Not much, I don't want to push him, but I can't stand to see him in so much pain."

"I know," Sophie said, "But he will talk when he's ready, I promise."

"Yea, well I don't know how much longer he can carry all of it around."

**Peter's office**

Scott walked in Peter's office, he was on the phone, "Oh sorry, Sophie said I could take a call in here." He started walking out when Peter spoke up

"Scott, hold on, I'm on the phone with your dad," Peter went back to his conversation with Mr. Barringer, "Ok, well Scott is here…Ok then…Yea….Bye."

Peter handed Scott the phone, "I'm just going to do some work, is that ok?"

"Yea sure," Scott replied, then he took a deep breath which Peter took note of before putting the phone to his ear and talking, "Hi Dad." He said in a quieter voice

"No…I mean yes, I did, but she shouldn't be coming…I know she's my step….it doesn't matter…But she…No I didn't say anything to them," Scott looked up at Peter who was looking at him questioningly, he just looked away, back into the conversation with his father, "I'm sorry…I won't…But I didn't!...Yea but….No, Dad, you don't have….Please don't….Da…Hello? Dad, are you there?" Scott hung up the phone

"What happened?" Peter was confused

"He's going to call you back," He got a look of panic on his face, "They want to come up and visit."

"Ok, well, they can come in a few weeks, I don't usually allow parents to visit the first week of school, but then it's fine."

"Parents my ass." Scott muttered

"What?"

"I was thinking about mass."

"Scott are you feeling ok? You seem out of it." Peter looked concerned

"I'm fine, can I go now?"

"Sure, but Scott, are you sure your alright?"

"Yes, I said I was fine didn't I?"

"Ok, I'll see you later then."

Scott left, the rest of the day was filled with writing in journals, after the quotes were read, Scott tried to stay as far away from Lexi and Zack, while the two got as close as possible, they were creating a plan that would separate the dream couple once and for all.

On Wednesday, the Cliffhangers packed, and were excited because the group was short

"Ok, tonight, were just going to say how we are feeling right now, they I want you all to get ready for bed because we are waking up at first light in the morning," Sophie instructed, "Shelby, you first."

Shelby rolled her eyes they smiled, "I'm WONDERFUL!" Everyone just laughed, "Scott, how are you feeling on this fine day?"

He smiled at her, "Well, Shelby, I am GLORIOUS!"

"Ok, let's be serious, Shelby try it again, you too Scott," Sophie said while smiling, it was good to see Scott joking around again

"Uhh fine, be a party pooper," She said sarcastically, "I'm tired, Scott?"

"Fine, Juliettet?"

"I'm excited!" She glowed, "Auggie?"

"If your happy, I'm happy," He also smiled, "Lexi?"

"I'm nervous, Zack?"

"Don't be nervous, it will be easy," He looked into her eyes then glanced fast at Scott and Shelby. Everyone thought she was talking about the hike the next day, no one caught the real meaning of Lexi's text, "And I feel excited also, David?"

"I'm hungry, Daisy?"

"We just ate, I'm full," she smile at him, "Ezra?"

"I'm ok."

"Ok, good job tonight guys, like I said before, start getting to bed, your going to be waking up really early tomorrow."

The group began to disperse; only Zack and Lexi were left

"I think tonight's a good night." Lexi said

"No, while on the hike, it will be easier, they won't know what hit them, but pretty soon they'll hate each other."

They both laughed and walked out of the room, Peter walked into view, "I'm going to have to keep an eye on those two." He said and left to finish work in his office until it was bed checks.


	11. Bruised and Broken

**World Turned Black**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING:-)**

Chapter 11

The sun was just rising above the Horizon, and all was quiet except for in the middle of the campus where the Cliffhangers were gathered. They were all either complaining or falling asleep on each other. Peter walked out of his office and upon approaching the group complaining to Sophie, clapped his hands to get the attention of all.

"Ok, does everyone have everything?"

"Peter, come on, why can't we ever just leave at a more normal time?" Juliette complained in one of her whiny voices

"Because, then we would either never get anywhere, or would have to spend extra days in the woods," He replied exasperated then smiled, "But hey, if you all want to spend more days out there, that's fine with me."

David spoke up, "Hey, if we stay out longer, we miss school for a few days, I'm fine with that!" He laughed and the group agreed

"Actually, you'd get back right before school started," He smiled, "Ok guys, let's stop complaining, we're losing daylight."

"What daylight?" Shelby looked at him like he was stupid; it was still practically dark out

"Exactly, ok let's get going, Scott can I talk to you for a second?"

Scott, who was sitting in the grass and leaning his head on one of the benches, looked up suddenly upon hearing his name; he wondered what Peter needed to tell him. They all started on the hike, Peter let everyone pass, until Scott walked up to them, and they began walking.

"Scott, are you alright?" He looked at the boy intently

"Yea…why do you ask?" he wondered looking back at Peter who seemed to be trying to look through him

"Scott listen, I know that whatever happened over the summer has been hard on you, but I think it will be best for you if you just let it out."

Scott just turned his head to face forward, best for me? He thought, what would be best for him would be that his father wouldn't visit, but Scott knew that wouldn't happen, "Look Peter, I don't know what your talking about, nothing happened over the summer."

"Scott, who are you protecting?" He continued, "Look at you; this isn't who you were when you left."

"Who I was? This is who I was, who I am," he looked annoyed, "Nothings different."

"Scott everything's different, you left here physically and mentally different, then you are now. You come back bruised and broken, Scott you can say that you were in a fight all you want, but you've been in fights before, and never has any one of them changed you like this "fight" has. Why can't you just let go, it will make you feel better."

Scott was tired of this conversation, "Make me feel better or you feel better? You know what Peter? I am so tired of talking about everything, maybe there's just nothing to talk about, maybe I like how I look, how I act. Maybe this is the real me, ever think of that?" Scott felt horrible lying to Peter, but the sooner he got off his case, the easier it would be for Scott to continue lying

Peter sighed, "This is you huh?"

"Yea."

"And you're going to stick with that?"

"What are you talking about; it's not just some lie ok?"

"Yea ok, but when your ready to talk about the "fake" you, and why you've changed into the "real" you, I'm here." Peter knew it would be hard to get anything out of Scott, but this was getting ridiculous, "Oh and by the way, this morning your dad called." He stared at Scott who seemed to tense up at the mention of his father, "Scott look at me," He did and Peter continued, "There coming up next week, if there's anything you want to tell me before they come, you know you can."

"Like what?" Scott was playing dumb and Peter knew it, he was really scared out of his mind

"Like why you don't want them to come."

"What kid ever wants their parents to come up?"

"The one's who miss them."

"Yea well…maybe I miss them."

"Really." It was a sarcastic remark, he knew Scott was lying

"Really, can I go now?"

Peter again sighed, "Sure, go ahead, but like I said, if you want to talk about anything, I'm always here, ok?"

"Yea, sure, ok." And with that he walked up to where Shelby and Daisy were walking

Sophie stopped and waited until Peter caught up with her, "Any luck?"

"Nope, he's a closed book, I have to try and think of something, he obviously doesn't want his parents to come, but he won't say why."

"Does any kid ever want their parents to come?"

Peter smiled, "What did you tell him to say that?"

And they continued to walk for a few miles until Peter stopped the group for a break, "Ok, five minutes, then we're going to start up again, there's only three miles until camp, we're making good time, I'm proud of you all!" He smiled at the group who returned it with grunts of exhaustion

Scott, Shelby, and Daisy were sitting on logs talking to each other. Daisy was telling them about the warning her tarot cards gave them, "Look, I'm telling you, the cards don't lie."

"That stuff is all crap." Shelby tried to cover up her nervousness

Scott sensed that she was scared, "Yea, it's fake." He smiled at Shelby

"Believe what you want, but just be careful ok?" They both shook their heads yes, "I don't like the looks Zack and Lexi have been giving the two of you."

"You are way too paranoid Daisy, why would you even assume that Lexi and I would ever plot against the cutest couple at Horizon?" Zack and Lexi had come into the conversation

"Not to say that we wouldn't love to see the two of you break up." Lexi piped up

Just as all three were about to protest, Peter spoke up, "Ok, Five minutes are up, everyone let's go!" and so they continued on

Upon reaching camp, Sophie and Peter stood in front of the obviously tired group, "Ok, everyone set up camp, you have twenty minutes, and then we will have group. Sophie has the sleeping arrangements," He looked at her, "Sophie?"

"Ok, the girls are, Juliette and Daisy, Shelby and Lexi. And in the boy's, there is, in the bigger tent, Auggie, Ezra, and David. In the other one, Zack and Scott."

Scott and Shelby looked at each other, then at Daisy, she just made a face that said I told you. They walked up to Peter, "You have to be kidding." They said at the same time

"Look, we didn't just put you with each other, actually, we just picked randomly." It was the truth, Peter wanted to change the arrangements, but Sophie said she thought they might benefit from them

"Come on, I'd rather sleep outside." Scott complained

Peter laughed, "Sorry Mr. Barringer, there will be no sleeping under the stars, a storm is coming in, I checked before we left.

"Then why are we out here, isn't it dangerous, remember last time there was a storm during the solos?" Shelby reminded him

"That was different; this storm won't be as bad."

With a huff they both went to their respective destinations and helped to set up

After adding an extra twenty minutes to the original plan since Shelby and Lexi couldn't seem to work together to get the tent up, the Cliffhangers gathered around the fire that Peter had begun, it was time for group.

"Tonight's topic for discussion is keeping secrets, good or bad," He looked at each of them, receiving a glare from Scott who obviously knew this was based on their previous discussion, "Ezra, why don't you start us off."

"Umm, ok," The boy began, "Well, I…what do you mean by good or bad. I mean I know what you mean, but I don't know what to say."

Before Peter could answer, Scott spoke up, "He wants you to say that bad secrets shouldn't be kept, that they only eat away at you," He looked annoyingly at Peter, "Right?"

"Well, that what the topic is, you can answer however you feel Scott."

"Then I say that if a person has a secret, it's theirs, not anyone else's to say whether they should tell or not." Scott said, trying to make his point

"But what if that secret could ultimately destroy the person?" Peter said trying to tell his side

"Then it's their decision," He thought for a moment then added, "Maybe being destroyed by the secret in the end is a better alternative to what would happen if the secret was told," He stared Peter right in the eyes, "Or maybe either way the person would be destroyed."

Peter sat there communicating with Scott, while everyone else had no idea what they were talking about, and just sat in confusion while watching the tennis like talk between the two people.

"Did you ever think that maybe that's not true, maybe if the person told they would be fine, nothing bad would happen?"

"Yea, because everything always turns out good right?" Scott was referring to telling about Elaine

"No, but it doesn't always turn out bad, and there are always people to protect the person, to help them, take care of them, pick them up when they fall."

Scott was fighting with himself through the entire conversation, deep down he just wanted to tell right now, to just scream out everything that had happened, but he knew not even Peter, not even CPS could protect him from what would happen if he let his secret slide, so he shook his head, "But sometimes it's just not enough, sometimes there's nothing any one can do, sometimes it's just not worth it." He was no longer mad, but he had to make Peter understand that he couldn't tell.

"It will always be enough, there's always something someone can do, and Scott?" He looked up from the ground, tears in his eyes, why didn't Peter understand? "Scott, it's **always** worth it."

"Well, this time it's not." He stood up and walked into his and Zack's tent

"Just let him go, I think we should end group, it's time for dinner anyway. By the looks of the sky, the storm should be here in an hour at the most, so make sure you have anything that shouldn't get wet in your tent already."

Juliette and Auggie passed out the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches Ezra and Daisy had made before eating, Shelby took hers and one she got for Scott and went over to his tent.

"Scott?" She pulled back the cover to see Scott crying silently almost, "Oh Scott!" She went over to him and pulled him into a hug

Sophie also got Scott and sandwich and brought it over to the tent, she heard two voices conversing, one muffled, so she slowly pulled the cover and saw Scott and Shelby talking while Shelby rocked him in a hug. She saw that Scott was obviously been crying, and although she knew Shelby shouldn't be in there, Scott was hurting and needed her right then, so she walked back to where Peter was sitting.

"What happened?" Peter motioned to the extra sandwich

"Peter, it really breaks my heart, that poor kid." She said sadly

"I know, but until he realizes that he will be safe if he tells, nothing will get better for him."

Back in the tent, Scott had stopped crying.

"Look, I just can't tell ok?"

"Well, can't you at least tell me? You know I won't tell any one."

"It's not that I don't trust you, believe me, I would trust you with my life."

"Then what is it Scott?"

"I just…you don't understand ok?" he looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry ok."

She returned the look, "Well, whenever this gets too heavy for you, talk to me, I'll help you carry some of it."

"Thanks."

She smiled sadly at him and walked out of the tent

Now I just have to think of a way to get out of the visit alive and I'll be set, he thought and laughed nervously

* * *

(a/n) I am going away on vacation on Monday, so I'll try and get another chapter up before then, thanks for all the reviews, I'm really sorry it takes so long to post! 


	12. WHAT IS GOING ON?

**World Turned Black**

**I don't own anything except Zack and Lexi!**

Chapter 12

The storm had come in forty-five minutes just as Peter predicted, everyone parted in little groups to shield from the rain, and talked until it was time for bed.

At midnight, everyone was sleeping; everyone but Zack and Lexi. Lexi was the first to leave her tent; she managed to slip out without waking Shelby up, Zack on the other hand was not so lucky.

"Where are you going?" A groggy Scott asked

"To take a piss, is that alright?" Zack asked annoyed

"Whatever." He turned over and was sleeping in mere minutes

Zack walked out of the tent and into the rain, he instantly spotted Lexi standing under a tree

"Your standing under a tree while there's lightning, are you that stupid?"

"Shut up, I don't want to get wet."

"No just electrocuted right?"

"Look, is he sleeping?"

"Yea, do you remember what the plan is?"

"I go in there, pretend to be…umm…"

"Elaine."

"Yea, Elaine, you're sure that was his old girlfriend?"

"Positive, he loved her more than Shelby," Zack had decided to change the plan, just in case they got caught, only she would get in trouble

"Good, Shelby will think he cheated on her, and he won't have anyone to turn to, no one but me." She laughed

"Yea…right, so I told you what to say, you have five minutes before I get Shelby, so make sure you do what you have to do."

"Five minutes?"

"Yea, your not going in there to have sex with him, just make it look like your going to, I mean we don't have all night."

"Fine, see you in a little while."

"Yea." Zack waited, he figured either Shelby would think Scott cheated, and he of coarse would be there, or if she realized that it was Lexi, Scott would be so messed up, Shelby and him would never last. He didn't really care about what happened to Lexi.

Lexi walked over to the tent, she pulled back the cover letting only a sliver of light from her flashlight to hit a sleeping Scott's eyes. After a second, Scott started moving, so she started reciting her script

"Scotty, you up?"

He froze from moving, not even daring to open his eyes, when he didn't say anything Lexi continued

"Scotty, the storm is scaring me!" She said in a whiny voice, "Could I just sit with you for a second?"

Was he hearing right? Did Elaine find him? Where was Zack? "Go away!" Was all he managed to say in a scared, shaky voice

"Scotty!" She whined

Something seemed off to him, "What are you doing here?" He asked, still refusing to open his eyes and face her

Lexi took this as an invitation, she walked over to where he was laying on the floor, she started to unzip the sleeping bag

"No, please, you said no more!"

She pulled back the cover and sat on top of him, "You know you want this." She said seductively

"No, I don't!" He said grabbing her hand when they moved to his boxers, "Just leave me alone!"

Lexi was confused, but didn't stop, even when he started to cry, she just kissed his cheek, she didn't understand why he wouldn't open his eyes, "Scotty, look at me!"

"No, just leave…just leave me alone! Please!" He was begging her

Lexi didn't want to stop, so she paid no attention to his whines, and begging

Zack was outside the tent, he heard everything being said, and knew it was time to get Shelby. He walked over to her tent, put on a nervous face, and speedily unzipped the tent.

"Shelby!" He whispered

She slowly started to wake up

"Shelby, wake up, it's me, Zack."

"What do you want?" She sounded annoyed, "Can't this wait until the morning?"

"Look, I left to pee, and when I came back, I could hear Scott talking, crying, I think he's having another nightmare." He sounded genuinely concerned a little trick he picked up at an acting camp when he was ten

Shelby shot up, she walked out of the tent, Zack in toe, but she only walked up to the tent Scott was in and listened. She had a worried look on her face, and quickly walked away, it confused Zack until he saw where she was going, which surprised him, she walked to Peter and Sophie's tent.

"Peter!" She whispered loudly into their tent

They apparently were talking, but Zack couldn't hear what was being said. Moments later though, Peter and Sophie both emerged from the tent.

Sophie stood next to Shelby while Peter walked over to Scott's tent, he also listened in. Then, turning on his flashlight, he pulled back the cover and looked in.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" he yelled and walked into the tent

Muffled voices were heard, but minutes later, Lexi was being led out of the tent, Peter holding onto her arm, "Sophie watch her." He was upset, but walked back into the tent

Shelby looked confused, why was Lexi in the tent with Scott, she remembered the pleas and sobbing she heard when she listened in the tent. Shelby walked over to Lexi who was grinning like she won, Shelby just glared at her, and before anyone realized what was happening, she pulled back her fist and slammed it into Lexi's right eye.

"Shelby!" Sophie was surprised, she bent down to help the girl back up from being knocked down, Shelby didn't even acknowledge her, she just walked over to the tent Peter walked into.

With all the noise, the rest of the Cliffhangers were up and standing out in the rain, looking at the scene taking place. No one knew what was going on, Daisy walked over to Sophie

"I warned them."

"What?" Sophie hadn't even seen Daisy approach her

"My tarot cards said they should be careful, that something was going to happen," Daisy looked like she wasn't even surprised, "They never lie."

Sophie just shook her head

Shelby looked in the tent, she saw Scott sitting with no emotion what so ever, looking at the ground and Peter trying to talk to him

"Scott," No response, "Scott look at me." Still Scott didn't move his fixed glance

"What happened?" Shelby asked nervously

Peter jumped to the sound of Shelby's voice, "Oh." He said upon seeing her

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's in shock," Peter said looking at Scott, "I'm not exactly sure what she said, but it brought a lot of things back."

"Brought it back? He's been living with it all since returning." She said

"Yea, but it's like he was living through it again."

"Is he going to be alright?" Shelby didn't like how Scott was acting

"Yea, he just needs time," He looked at Scott, then back at Shelby, "Tell Sophie to call back to the school and get someone to drive up here, I want to get him back."

"Ok." Shelby ran and told Sophie what Peter had said, she complied, and thirty minutes later, and no change in Scott, Roger pulled up. He walked over to the tent that was now occupied by Scott, Shelby, and Peter.

"What's up?" He asked confused by what Sophie had told him since she really didn't know what was happening

"I need to get him back."

"Ok." Roger didn't ask any questions, he would wait until later

Slowly, Peter walked towards Scott as not to scare him, "Scott, I'm going to help you up ok?"

With no answer from Scott, Peter placed his hands under Scott's arms and pulled him to a standing position. He then led Scott out of the tent and into the rain; Peter finally got a reaction when Scott jumped from the sound of thunder, "It's ok Scott, come on, we're going to get in the truck." He soothed Scott and walked him over to the truck and into the front seat

He then walked over to Sophie and the rest of the group, "Ok, I need Shelby, Lexi, and Zack to go and wait by the truck with Roger, I'll be right there," They walked over, "As for the rest of you, I'm going to drive those guys back and then we'll come and get you."

Juliette raised her hand, when Peter motioned for her to talk, she said, "What happened to Scott."

"Don't worry he'll be fine." And with that Peter walked away to the other group

"Once we get back, I want all three of you in my office; I need to talk to you." They just nodded, and all six people got in the truck and drove away.

The car ride was a silent and long one. When they reached Horizon, Peter finally spoke up, "Roger, can you see that these two," he motioned to Zack and Lexi, "Get to my office; I need Shelby to come with me." Roger nodded, but Lexi didn't see it as fair

"Why does she get to go with him, he hates her!"

"Lexi, this is not a good time to be talking about what Scott needs, you were trying to rape him for Christ sake!" Peter was trying to keep his temper intact

"No! I was trying to get him so see…"

"Maybe you should wait to talk about this in your office?" Roger interrupted, eyeing Scott

"Your right," Peter said, "Now, like I said, you two go, Shelby, come with me to the nurse."

Peter waited until the three had disappeared in the direction of his office; he then opened the front passenger door, "Scott?" Still no response from him, "Ok we'll, let's get you to the nurse's, ok?"

Peter led Scott out of the door and to the nurse's station, Shelby following the entire time. When they entered, the nurse was waiting for them.

"Sophie told Roger to call me." She responded to Peter's questioning face

"Ok, which bed?"

"This one," She motioned to the nearest one, when Peter sat Scott on it, she walked in front of him, "Hi Scott, what happened tonight?"

Scott just continued to stare straight ahead

"How long has be been like this?" Peter checked his watch

"About an hour."

She just shook her head; next she took a flash light, and moved it from right to left in front of Scott's eyes saying, "Follow the light Scott." Again, he didn't respond

"What happened?"

"Well, Shelby woke me up saying that Scott was having a nightmare and it sounded bad, so I walked into the tent and the new girl Lexi Carmine was trying to take his shirt off, he was crying and telling her to stop."

"Then what?"

"I grabbed her off and made her leave the tent, Scott had his eyes pressed shut tightly, and when I went to touch his arm, he jumped up and was like this since then."

"It looks like he's just in shock." She lifted his shirt to hear his breathing; Peter saw the scars and bruises that still hadn't healed

"Wow, I didn't think they were that bad!" He said surprised

"Yea, he got pretty messed up, they were even worse the first day he was back."

"How long do you think he'll be like this?" Shelby asked

"It should wear off soon, don't worry." She smiled at Shelby

After she finished examining Scott, she laid him down and placed a blanket over him, then she escorted Peter and Shelby into the hallway.

"Right now, I think the best thing would be for him to just rest."

"I agree, if anything changes, I'll be in my office, could you come and tell me?" Peter asked

"Of course." She walked back into the room, leaving Peter and Shelby alone in the hallway

"We should get to my office and talk to the others."

"Why can't I stay with him? I had nothing to do with this." Shelby didn't understand why she was being questioned with the other two

"I'm not saying you did, but you were up, and I need to get the sides of everyone who was awake."

"But you already know my side."

"You can't stay here anyway, you heard the nurse."

"Fine, whatever, but once where done, I'm coming back."

"Deal."

They walked to Peter's office where Lexi, Zack, and Roger were waiting.

"Can you go back and get the rest of the Cliffhangers and Sophie?" Peter asked Roger

"Sure." He said and left

Peter sat in the seat at his desk, "Here's how were going to do this, one at a time, you are going to tell me what happened ok?" They all shook their heads, "Shelby, you first."

"I woke up to Zack calling me, he said he left his tent and when he came back, he heard Scott having a nightmare, I came and got you, and that's it." She summed up

"Ok, Zack you next."

Zack put on a I had nothing to do with this face and said, "I had to pee, you can even ask Scott, he woke up, I went and came back, and like Shelby said, I could hear him talking, saying like "no" and stuff," He looked at Lexi, "I thought it was a nightmare, I can't believe she tried that." He shook his head in disgust

"You liar!" Lexi started to say

"Hold on Lexi," Peter held his hand up, "Is that it?"

Zack just nodded, "Ok, now Lexi, what were you saying?"

"This was his little plan, from when I got here, he told me about his plan. Then, he started getting information on what Scott's old girlfriend used to say," she took a breathe, "We figured if Shelby thought Scott cheated on her, they would break up."

"Wait, what old girlfriend?" Shelby asked confused

"Umm, I can't remember her name…"

"Elaine!" Zack yelled, "Jeez can't you remember anything?" then he looked up suddenly, he let it slip

"So it seems you had a bigger part in this after all," Peter said disapprovingly, "And by the way, Elaine wasn't an old girlfriend, she was Scott's stepmother who used to abuse him."

Lexi looked shocked, then she turned to Zack, "YOU ASSHOLE, YOU KNEW HOW MUCH I LIKED HIM! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Peter yelled they both quieted down and listened, "You both have shuns for three weeks; Zack, on top of the kitchens you already have, you will also be on wood chopping, and Lexi, you have bathrooms."

Before either could protest, Peter stuck up his hand, "You are both lucky that it's all I'm giving you, go to your dorms, the punishment starts tomorrow." They both left without another word.

Peter took a deep breathe

"I know." Shelby said

Peter had completely forgotten she was there, "We should go check on him." Peter smiled when he saw Shelby's face light up

They made their way to see Scott, and right before Peter was about to open the door, it was opened by the nurse who seemed to be rushing.

"Oh, you're here." She said surprised

"What happened?" Peter asked

"He wants to talk to you." She said to Peter

Shelby was visibly upset, the nurse spoke to her next, "He wants to see you too, but Peter first he said." She just smiled, nodded, and took a seat in the hallway while Peter went in the room.

The room lights were on, so when Peter entered he saw Scott right away. He was hunched over on one of the beds, and had apparently not heard Peter walk in.

"Hey Scott," He said quietly, trying not to startle him, but Scott still jumped at the voice, "How you doing?"

"Guess." He said, his voice hoarse

Peter walked over to a chair next to the bed and sat in it, "Do you want to talk about what happened?" Peter talked in a soothing voice

Scott put his head in his hands, "What is wrong with me?" He seemed to be asking himself more than Peter, "Is there some kind of like make Scott's like a living hell aura about me?"

"I know that everything seems to be happening at once, but things can only go up," He saw the boy shake his head in disagreement, "If this is the worst day of your life, it has to be better tomorrow."

"Doesn't seem like it, one day is the worst, then I get proven wrong the next day," he sighed, "It didn't sound right."

"What didn't sound right?" Peter asked

"Her voice, the whole time I kept thinking the voice doesn't sound right, I should have just stopped her, but this just shows how much more of a wimp I am."

At that, Peter stood up in front of him, "Look at me Scott." He tried to look Peter in the eyes but couldn't, "Scott, you were scared, you are not a wimp, you have nothing to be embarrassed about." He knew Scott didn't believe him, but there was nothing Peter could say to prove it to him

"Could I talk to Shelby?"

Peter knew he was done talking, "Sure, but Scott, I'm here…"

"I know Peter."

"Ok, I'll go and get her."

Scott waited about a minute until Shelby walked in, "Hey." She smiled

"Hey, Shel."

She walked over to him and hugged him and when she did, he finally let the emotions from that night out, he started crying, Shelby just hugged him tighter

When he calmed down, he looked at her, she wiped away the tears that had stained his face, and ran her hand through his hair, "Feel better?"

"Yea, thanks," He felt a little stupid, crying to his girlfriend for the millionth time since returning, "For everything."

She smiled, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

They both laid down on the small bed, wrapped in each other's arms; soon sleep met them, and for the first time in three months, Scott slept without having a nightmare.

* * *

(a/n) I was in a writing mood today .lol. This may be the last chapter until I get back because I don't know if I'll have time the next two days. Thanks for the reviews! 


	13. Parents

**World Turned Black**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Chapter 13

Scott woke up to a bright like glaring into his eyes, when he shaded his eyes from the light; he realized it was the sun reflecting off the mirror across from the bed he was in. After getting off the bed, he realized Shelby had left; before he could leave, the nurse came into the room.

"Ahh, finally up Mr. Barringer." She said smiling

Scott looked confused, "Why what time is it?"

"3:15, you've been sleeping all day."

"How come no one woke me up?"

"Peter thought you needed the rest, oh and by the way he said when you woke up, he wanted to speak to you."

"Again? What is it this time?"

"I don't know, he just said to send you to his office whenever you wake up."

Scott just nodded and as he walked out the door said, "Thanks."

While walked towards Peter's office, Scott took the longest way he knew, and kept his eyes open for Shelby without luck, and soon he was standing in front of Peter's door. He knocked, but when no one answered, Scott walked out to the main office where he found Sophie filing some paperwork.

"Hey Sophie, do you know where Peter is?"

"Umm, no, but why don't you just take a seat outside his office, I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"Yea, ok." Scott said with a twinge of annoyance in his voice

After twenty minutes and still no Peter, Scott walked back to where Sophie was situated

"He's still not here, can I just leave?"

"No, look, go sit back down and I'll go and find him, ok?"

"Whatever." He said as they walked towards their separate destinations

Less than ten minute of sitting down for the second time, Peter came into view, "Hey, didn't think you'd be up yet."

"It's almost four, why wouldn't I be up yet?"

"Just figured…why don't you come in."

They both walked into his office, Peter sat at his desk, Scott the chair opposite him.

"So what do you want to talk about now?" He asked annoyed

"Calm down Scott, I just wanted to see if you were alright, if you wanted to talk."

"I'm so sick of this Peter ok? Yes, yes, I'm fine…no….you know what? I'm more than fine, I'm peachy fucking keen!"

"Scott, you know that language is not tolerated, I won't accept you talking like that." Peter said sternly, he felt for the kid, but he couldn't just let him break rules because he was hurting

Scott closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the chair. He let out a breathe.

"What are you thinking about?" Peter asked

"What day are they actually coming?" He asked still in the same position

"Next Sunday."

Peter noticed Scott's eyes close tighter, "You want to talk about it?"

"Peter." Was all he said, sounding exasperated

"Yea, I know, but it will make you feel better."

Scott was calmer, "I know, but there is nothing that I need to talk about, didn't we just have this conversation like Thursday? You're starting to repeat yourself now."

Peter just smiled, "Well, then if that's it, the Cliffhangers are at the wall, but since your arm is broken, of coarse you can only watch, let's get over there."

They walked over to the wall, Daisy was just finishing her climb, since Zack and Lexi were on shuns; the group was smaller and took less time. After, it was time for dinner, and a quick group. They all went around telling how they felt, and after, Peter left the topic open.

Juliette raised her hand, "I have a question."

"Yes, Juliette, what's your question?" Sophie asked

"I wanted to know what exactly happened on the quest, like between Scott, Shelby, Lexi, and Zack." She asked Sophie

"That's not for me to talk about."

Juliette looked to each of the four involved, after a minute, she said, "Come on, you can tell us."

"Can we please just not talk about this?" Scott asked, looking at Sophie

"Sure Scott, anything else for tonight?"

When no one raised their hands, Sophie let them all leave. The next day, the entire school was soaking up the last day of summer vacation, Peter, for the most part, let all the kids have a free day besides a group for all the groups.

Monday morning came fast for the school, classes dragged, and summer faded.

The week dragged on, when Friday finally arrived; group for the Cliffhangers was not an enthusiastic one.

"Come on guys, I know you're tired but this is ridiculous," Peter said, "Does anyone have anything to say, because if not I'll give you a topic to talk about."

Each member of the group looked around at each other trying to figure out what to say, if Peter started a topic, they would be there twice as long. Finally David was chosen to speak by all eyes going to him.

"Yea…umm." He said

"David?" Peter asked

"I was wondering…umm," He paused for a second, "Do we have the weekend off?"

Daisy rolled her eyes, "That's the best you could do?" She laughed along with the rest of the group

"Ok, let's talk about how the first week of school went." Peter started

"Horrible." Ezra said

"Why do you say that?"

"Its school, when is it ever good?"

Everyone just nodded

"School isn't supposed to be a free for all; it's a place to learn."

"But does it have to be so boring?" Shelby asked

"It's not boring, you just all got too used to summer."

When no one spoke again, Peter said, "Ok, that's it for tonight, make sure you get your homework done for Monday, Jeff said he assigned a paper, I expect them all to be A's."

"A+." Auggie said

"A+." Juliette corrected

"That's what I want to hear," Peter smiled, "Lights out in twenty minutes."

Scott and Shelby walked back to the dorms together, Scott was more quiet than usual and Shelby noticed

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm just nervous to see my dad."

Shelby had completely forgotten that they were coming, "I'm sure it will be fine." She said reassuringly

"Yea." Was all he said

They talked about random things until reaching the point where they had to separate

"Night, see you tomorrow." Shelby said and quickly kissed him before anyone caught them

"Night." He smiled until she turned her back, then he walked into the dorm and got ready for bed

Before the quest, although he was a jerk, most of the guys talked to him, but after, even though they didn't know what happened, the entire Cliffhanger group ignored him, the same being for Lexi.

Peter didn't know what to do, although he knew and understood why the group was angry, he couldn't have them completely ignore the two, and even though they were on shuns, after, he would have to find a way to get the group to accept the two.

On Saturday, the Cliffhangers were woken up at 8 to have breakfast, next they had some free time to do homework, then it was time for their chores which took up most of the day with a break for lunch. After dinner, group was held.

"Parents." Was all that Peter said

"Parents what?" Juliette asked

"That's tonight's topic."

"Parents suck." David mumbled

"Watch your language, why do you say that?"

"I don't know."

"Well, does anyone else know?"

"They don't hear you." Daisy said

"Yea, they pretend to care, but ultimately, it's whatever's best for them." Shelby added

"Sometimes parents do what they think is right for you, but it turns out wrong, they are human, they can make mistakes." Peter said

"There's a difference between mistakes and not caring enough." Ezra pointed out

"What makes you think they don't care?" Sophie asked

"What makes you think they do?" Scott snapped

"Scott?"

"Ez's right, if they cared, they wouldn't make the "mistakes" that they do."

"If they didn't care, you wouldn't be here right now." Peter said

"So they make one right move and deserve parent of the year?" Shelby asked irritated

"No, but that just shows you that they do care." He answered

"Well, actually I was adjudicated here, so they didn't really have a choice, "Auggie laughed along with the rest of the group," Although, my parents are great, it's just my brother that was trouble for me."

"Ok, I think that's a good place to stop, let's go around, say how your feeling, then group will be over, Auggie you can start."

"Ok, I feel good, Jules?"

"I feel the same!" She said smiling at him, "Ezra?"

"I'm tired, all that work today was exhausting, Daisy?"

"I'm fine, unlike some other people I know." She said looking at Scott

"What is that supposed to mean?" Peter asked hoping she would give something away

"Like it's not obvious."

"Hello, right here." Scott chimed in

Daisy looked at him for a minute, seemingly reading his mind then turned away, "Zack."

"What?"

"Your turn." She said annoyed

"Bored, Lexi?"

They winded up having to sit next to each other all the time and on either side would be a member of the group but never Shelby or Scott, the rest knew they would rather sit by themselves then next to them.

"Same, David?" She said quickly

"Never thought I'd say this, but I agree with Ezzzzra over there," He smiled when his way of saying it visibly annoyed the other boy, "Shelby?"

"I'm wishful."

"Want to elaborate on that?" Sophie asked

"Well, I'm wishful that when I wake up school will have never been invented."

"I doubt that will happen, Scott?"

"Umm, I'm nervous."

"Why?" Juliette asked

"My…well my dad is coming tomorrow."

"I'll tell you how it's going to go." Daisy said

"What? How?"

"My tarot cards."

"That's alright, I'll pass." He laughed while Daisy acted upset

Peter also laughed, "Ok, good job guys, that's all for tonight, I'll see you tomorrow."

They got up and split into smaller groups and went their separate ways, trying to find something to do to spend the end of the night.

* * *

(A/N) I know this wasn't the greatest chapter, it was supposed to have Martin and Elaine's visit, but the whole thing got to long, so I split it up. Sorry about this lol the next will be better I promise! Thanks for all the reviews, it's so great to get them:-) 


	14. Just Hold On

**World Turned Black**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Chapter 14

An alarm clock rang out its screeching annoyance, until a hand slammed down on it seizing its noise. Peter slowly opened his eyes, the room was dark, and although it was only 6:30, the sun would usually light up the room even the slightest. He got up out of bed, careful not to wake Sophie, and walked to the window. Outside, a major storm had engulfed the sky.

Peter took a shower and then woke Sophie up, she also took a shower and they both had breakfast. After, they headed over to the school where it was time to wake up the students.

Peter assigned various counselors to different groups, since Sophie was the Cliffhanger leader; she woke the girls while Peter took on the boys.

"Time to get up." He said loudly

The three of the five boys moved slightly then joined in the motionless the other two exhibited.

"Come, breakfast is in twenty minutes."

Ezra peeked his head from the covers, "It's Sunday, can't we just have one day to sleep until at least 10?"

"Sorry Mr. Friedkin gotta get a head start."

"For what?" Auggie asked

"For all the fun activities we have planned for you today!" Peter said with sarcastic excitedness

"I'd rather sleep." David mumbled, he received noises of agreement

"Ok, I'll tell you what," Peter smiled, "You can sleep today until ten, but then for the rest of the week, you all have to get up at 4:30 for a two hour run."

With that they all jumped up and got ready while Peter just laughed and walked out of the room.

Twenty minutes later, the Cliffhangers were sitting at a table, eating their breakfast.

"I can't believe we're already up, its Sunday!" Juliette said

"Since when do they ever let us sleep late?" Shelby asked

"They did last week, later at least."

"Yea, when it was the summer Princess."

Juliette just looked down, back at her mostly uneaten food.

Peter walked over to their table, "How's everyone?"

They all just looked at him, he just laughed

"Well, finish up and meet Sophie by the rope course," He said looking around at each of them, then looked at Scott, "When your done, meet me in my office, they should be here soon."

He just nodded and Peter walked away. The table went back to talking, while Shelby turned to Scott

"Ready?" She asked

"No." He answered

She took his hand and rubbed his arm supportably, "It will be alright, do you want me to come with you while you wait?"

"That'd be awesome, but I don't think Peter will let you." He said sadly

"Well, it won't hurt to ask." She smiled and they continued eating

Once the group was finished eating, they started walking outside when Daisy noticed the Shelby was walking the opposite way with Scott

"Hold on for a second." She said and walked toward them, "Shelby!" She called

Shelby turned around, "Yea?"

"Where are you going?"

"Can you just tell Sophie I'm with Scott and Peter?"

"Yea, sure," She walked back to the group and they left

Scott and Shelby walked to Peter's office, when they arrived, Scott knocked on the door

"Come in!" They heard Peter say from inside, so they did

Peter was surprised when Shelby also walked in the room, "Shelby, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know if I could wait with Scott until they got here."

Peter looked at Scott who looked quite panicky, Shelby's presence would probably make him calmer, "Fine," She smiled, "But once they get here, you have to join the group."

"Yea, ok that's fine."

"Why don't you go and tell Sophie that you're going to stay here."

"I already told Daisy to tell her."

"Ok."

They took a seat on the couch in Peter's office. "Scott, you sure there's nothing you want to talk about before they get here?" Peter asked

Scott looked up at Peter, so many times he had thought about just blurting everything out, then he wouldn't have to worry about seeing his father or Elaine ever again, but he always remembers how much harder life would get if he did tell; all the people he would have to repeat his story to, it was just easier to take what happened. They would only be there for a day, he reminded himself and then he would be at Horizon, safe, until the next visit. "No, there's nothing."

"Ok, well like I said they should be here soon."

Scott just nodded, it was becoming increasingly hot in the small office, and he was beginning to find it hard to breathe. He began feeling nauseous and light headed, when Shelby grabbed his hand.

"Calm down, your going to make yourself sick." She soothed

She could always tell how he felt, and although she would usually be able to make him feel better, he was too scared.

Scott was trying his best to concentrate on anything and everything besides what would be happening that day when there was a knock on the door.

Peter looked at Scott, who had turned almost white, "Scott, you sure there's nothing? You still have time."

Scott shook his head so Peter addressed the knocks, "Come in."

The door seemed to open in slow motion; Scott looked to his right and watched as his father walked through the door, alone…

**Rope course**

The group arrived, Sophie was already there waiting for them.

"Ok, today we are going…" She looked throughout the group, "Where is Shelby?"

"She said to tell you that she's with Peter and Scott." Daisy relayed the message

"Oh, alright," She thought about where she left off, "Today we will do the course in partners, one of you will be blindfolded and the other will be directing you where to go from the ground then you will switch off, any questions?"

"Can we pick our partners?" Auggie asked, looking at Juliette

"No, I already selected them for you."

Everyone moaned, "The partners are, David and Juliette, Daisy and Zack, Ezra and Auggie, oh, and since Shelby isn't here, Lexi you can go with Ezra and Auggie."

They were all disappointed with their groups but began to get harnessed up and ready.

**Peter's Office**

Peter stood and walked over to meet Martin's outstretched hand, "May I ask where your wife is?"

Scott listened intently, hoping for tales of her leaving him or being killed in a tragic accident, and the thought brought him back to his mother. He suppressed his sadness and listened to his father speak.

"Oh, yes, she's coming, left something in the car."

Scott slumped and Shelby looked at him with a sad expression on his face while squeezing his hand.

"Would you like to have a seat Mr. Barringer?"

"Actually, I would like to know if we could take Scott out."

A twinge of panic flashed across Scott's face that only Shelby caught. She gave him a questioning look, but he just hid it and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Well, I don't know if that's a good idea, tomorrow is school."

"Its still early, just for lunch."

Peter thought for a minute then said, "If Scott agrees, I guess it's alright."

All three looked at him, but Scott only stared at his father's threatening face

"Yea sounds good." He gave a fake smile that Shelby saw right through

"Ok then, Scott why don't you walk Shelby back to the rope course and I'll talk to your father," Scott nodded and he and Shelby began to leave when Peter said, "Meet outside in ten minutes alright?"

"Yep." He said and they left

"Why are you going?" Shelby asked staring at him as he just looked forward

"What do you mean?"

She stopped him, "You know what I mean, why didn't you just say no."

"Because Scotty knows better then to disobey his father." The two teens looked forward to see Elaine smiling at them

"Go away." Scott said annoyed, grabbed Shelby's hand and walked around her

When they reached the group, Shelby turned to Scott, "It will be ok."

He nodded his head, Shelby threw her arms around him and they put all their emotions into the hug, all the things they couldn't say to each other. Then Scott whispered the one thing he knew for sure, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." They ended the embrace and Scott leaned down and kissed her softly

"Bye."

"See you later." They smiled at each other and Scott started back.

As his father's car slowly enlarged, Scott's stomach became tighter. By the time he reached the car' Peter, Martin, and Elaine were all waiting for him.

"Ready?"

"Yea." He lied, "When do we have to be back?"

"Well, since you have school tomorrow, I told your dad 6:00."

"Ok." He said, the three walked into the car and Peter saw the expressions on the three change. Martin became grim, Elaine looked ecstatic, but it was Scott's expression that scared him the most; it was of sheer desperation. When the car pulled away, Peter ran to where the Cliffhangers were.

Sophie noticed his look of urgency, "Peter, what's wrong?"

"Where's Shelby?"

Shelby looked confused when Peter was looking for her, then Scott came to her mind and she ran to Peter, "What happened?"

"I just need to speak to you for a second," He turned to Sophie, "We'll be right back."

"Did something happen to Scott?"

"I need to ask you if he said anything at all while you talked to him."

"Peter…"

"Look, I know that what you say between each other is in confidence, but this is important."

"What do you mean?"

"I just have a feeling, look Shelby; did he say anything at all about why he is so scared of his father?"

"Just that when he went home he was different."

"That's all?"

"Yea."

"Ok."

"You think something is going to happen to him?"

"There just going out for lunch, I'm sure it will be fine."

**The Car**

When they past the sign of Mount Horizon, Martin looked in the mirror at his son with hate, "I knew I couldn't trust you, you're going to pay for running that mouth of yours."

"I didn't say anything, I promise!" Scott said nervously, "Only what you told me to say."

"Scotty, don't lie, I heard that trashy girl talking to you," turning towards her husband she said, "She knew about everything."

"She isn't trash, don't you even talk about her!" Scott yelled

"You shut your mouth the hell up or I'll stop this car and shut it for you."

They rode on in silence. Scott's nerves jumped higher when their car passed Rusty's; the only restaurant in Agnes and then past the sign reading Now Leaving Agnes.

"Where…Where are we going?" Scott stammered

His father didn't answer, Elaine just smiled. Scott looked out the window and noticed another sign saying Welcome to Bridgeport.

They had been driving for two hours when Martin pulled the car into a grungy looking motel parking lot.

"Which is it?" Martin asked Elaine

She looked in her bag and pulled out a key, "Umm…13."

Scott realized they had planned the entire thing; he looked at the clock, only 12, he realized it would be a long day.

They pulled into the parking space; Elaine got out and walked towards the door to open it while Martin walked over to the door standing between him and his son. He opened the door and said, "Get out and go in that room." In a voice that went right to the bone and sent shivers up Scotts' spine.

He got out from the car and walked quickly towards the door, his father walking mere inches behind. When he got through the door, Scott was pushed hard from behind.

"I'll teach you to keep that mouth shut!" He yelled while kicking Scott in the stomach.

Scott started coughing violently, but was just dragged up to his feet by his father who punched him, then pushed him again; Only this time, Scott hit his head on the corner of the desk, where he blacked out.

**Peter's Office**

Peter tapped his pen on his desk while staring at the clock that read 8:00. Shelby burst into his office.

"Is he back?" Shelby asked

"Not yet."

"Peter, you have do something, you have to find him!"

"Who am I supposed to call Shelby? He's with his father."

"You know that's bullshit! You can call somebody, you HAVE to call somebody."

"Watch your language."

Shelby walked out frustrated. Peter returned to tapping his pencil, he knew he should call someone, he just didn't know who. Then all at once he realized; they had gone to lunch. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Rusty's, how can I help you?"

"Annie?"

"Yea, Peter, is that you?" She asked

"Yea, have you seen any of my kids come through there with their parents today?"

"What did they look like?"

"He is tall with blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a green sweater."

"No, no one like that today, sorry."

"Ok thanks, but if you see him call me please."

"Of course, Peter is everything alright?"

"Yea, well, I hope so, talk to you soon, bye." And he hung up

Peter called the only two hotels in Agnes, both without luck; it was as if they had disappeared.

**Motel Room**

Scott began choking on the blood that was pooled in his mouth. He couldn't open his right eye, but looking out his left he could see that it was dark out. His entire body ached, but the worst pain was coming from the arm that was enclosed in a cast. When he touched it, he felt a crack that went along his entire arm. He felt where he bumped his head, and all his fingers touched was dried blood. Scott sat up, but had a hard time breathing when he did, so he lay back down on the bed he was put into. What scared him was when he noticed that he was only in his boxers.

Looking around, Scott couldn't see whether or not his father and Elaine were in the room. What usually happened was that his father would leave, and it would be Elaine's turn, but she didn't seem to have left also.

Scott head began to spin, his vision began to get blurry so he laid his head back and closed his eyes. Only one thing came to his mind, and it was Shelby. He opened his eyes again, and looked at the desk across the room.

Sitting on the desk, he saw a phone. Slowly, he sat up, he tried to ignore the pain wrenching through his body. His breaths became shallow and painful, but if he could reach the phone, he would be saved. He stood up, using the nightstand as a crutch, and began taking slow steps towards the desk.

Every step caused him immense pain that after the second, he collapsed and threw up on the floor. When he looked at the vomit, it was red, it was blood. He compelled himself to stand using the bed. With each step, he grew more and more tired, but reaching the phone, he pulled it to the floor so he could lie down.

Scott dialed the number he had come to memorize, again his vision slowly fading in and out. But Shelby's voice saying, "Just a minute longer, just a minute longer, I love you, just hold on," gave him the will to listen to the ringing phone. Then he heard it, "Mount Horizon, This is Peter Scarbrow, how can I help you?"

Scott tried to talk but nothing came out. His throat was soar and only a faint noise, not audible over the phone was made. Scott dropped the phone next to his head, a tear sliding down his face. He closed his eyes and listened as Peter talked.

"Hello, is anyone there?" He asked, "Do you need help?"

Peter's voice soothed Scott, even as the room turned black, as his world turned black, he felt calm listening to Peter's voice. Then he heard something that made him smile.

"Peter, is that him?" Shelby's voice was faintly heard, and then Scott blacked out again.

* * *

(a/n) Good place to stop, but don't worry, this isn't the end lol. Thank you for all the reviews, they're so awesome to read:-) 


	15. Lucky

**World Turned Black**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY CHARACTERS!**

(a/n)I wanted to say thank you for the reviews, opal- thank you so much for saying that, while I'm writing I always have the problem of forgetting that like people who read the chapter don't like know what I know. lol it's actually funny because that like same day my teacher was like don't write to be understood, write so you can't be misunderstood, so thank you so much! Now, the way I was thinking was it was like a dirty old motel in a little town and so there was no one really there. I should have said something like the parking lot was empty or something.

Chapter 15

"I...I don't know." Peter said then set the phone down, he hadn't heard a noise on the other line for several minutes

"Well call it back." Shelby said with hope in her voice

Peter star 69'd the phone and listened as a busy signal rang through the reciever, he put the phone down.

"What happened?" Shelby asked

"Either they're back on the phone, or it was never hung up."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know..."

Sophie walked into the office, "Any news?"

"I got a phone call but no one spoke and when I called back, the line was busy."

"So it wasn't definetly Scott?"

"No," Peter thought for a moment, "How are the rest of the Cliffhangers?"

"They're nervous, they want to know what happened to him."

"Ok well it's getting late, tell them they can set up in the lounge and if we find anything out, I will come and tell them."

"Alright."

Peter turned to Shelby, "I think you should go to."

"No, no way Peter."

"Look Shelby, nothing is happening right now, once I know anything I promise I will find you."

Shelby knew she wouldn't win the fight, "Fine, but you better come and get me once you hear anything."

"Deal." He said then she and Sophie left his office.

Peter continued making calls between Curtis who still couldn't tell him anything and to the mystery call from earlier. Sophie periodically checked in to see if there were any new developments and to tell him the the group had refused to sleep until they found somethin out, then finally passed out from exhaustion; all except Shelby.

**Scott**

Waking up, Scott kept his eyes closed. He could hear his father talking, and felt movement, slowly he opened his left eye slightly. He was laying in the back seat of a car, he figured it was morning because the sky was slowly growing lighter. Scott felt like he had been hit by a truck, he couldn't feel one spot that didn't seem to hurt. Trying to ignore his poan, Scott listened in on his father.

"We'll stop a few miles down and explain everything. He will follow what we tell him this time."

"Martin, honey, are you sure Scotty's alright?" She looked at Scott who shut his eye, "He hasn't moved in a while."

"He's fine, he had enough strenght to get up and walk across the room, little shit, he's lucky I don't teach him a lesson for doing that."

They continued driving for what seemed like an eternity to Scott, by the lightness of the sky, he guessed it was probably about 2 or 2:30, finally, the car came to a sudden stop and Scott fell forward, knocking his mouth on something hard hidden beneath the pouch of the front seat. Immediatly, his lip began bleeding and swelling. When he fell, his stomache hit the median in the back, he felt like he couldn't breathe and started to cough and gasp for air at the same time.

Scott heard the door by his head open and a sudden burst of cold air surround his body which caused him to realize he now had a t-shirt and pants on. Next, Scott was pulled from the back of the car to the outside. Slowly, Scott began to get his breathe back, he father had pushed him against the car, so he lened on it to help him stand as he listened to his father talk threatenly to him.

"This time you WILL listen to what I say because this is your last warning; you tried to run, then to buy drugs, there was a group of kids and they jumped you and beat you up. This is how we found you, got it?"

Scott stared into his father's eyes, he no longer knew this man, this man with so much malice for his son, this man who once claimed to love him. Scott just nodded, apparently it wasn't good enough for his father who slapped him.

"I want to hear that you understand."

Scott stared at the ground, "I...I under...understand." He said in whisps of breathes

"Good." Martin said and shoved him back into the car.

**Peter's office**

Peter had dialed the number from that night and instead of being busy, it rang, but without an answer. He tried to figure out what could be happening when the phone rang.

"Mount Horizon, this is Peter Scarbrow."

"Peter, it's Curtis, I'm in Bridgeport, I found a 24 hr. diner and they reconized Martin from Scott's picture, but no Scott. The guy said he was in there with a woman matching Elaine's description. He heard them talking about a motel they were staying in, so I went to the only two in town. One had no idea what I was talking about and the other also identified Martin."

"When I asked what room he was staying in, he said they had left earlier this morning, said they had a buisness meeting to get to. I'm in the room right now, it's a mess..."

Peter cut him off, "Curtis, can I try to call this number, I want to see if it was infect from them."

"Sure, go ahead."

Peter dialed the number and sure enough Curtis picked up the phone in the room.

"I figured it was him."

"That's all I have so far, I'll call back with more information when I get some."

"Alright, thanks Curtis, bye."

"Bye."

Peter was about to tell Sophie and the Cliffhangers the news when a flash of light ran across his wall, seeminly coming through the window. Peter jumped up and looked outside where a car had pulled in. He was walking out of the office just as Shelby walked in.

"Peter I need to talk to you."

"Shelby, hold on, someone's here."

"What? Who?"

Peter just continued walking past her and began to run until he reached the door.

Scott sat waiting for his father to help him out of the car, pretending to care like he was told, not that he had the strength to get out and stand by himself. He looked out the window and noticed his father looking and talking to someone to the right of the car; when he looked, Scott saw Peter standing outside the admit building, then Shelby walked out behind him.

Martin opened the door but began talking at the same time, "Mr. Scarbrow, I just don't know what to do anymore, he won't listen to anyone." Scott felt like he would be sick listening to his father talk like it was his fault, slowly his father bent into the back seat, and before helping Scott out said, "This is your last chance, next time you won't be so lucky."

Lucky? Scott thought, lucky would be for his father to be the man he used to be, not that he still had his life, but Scott just nodded. Martin took Scott's arm and placed it around his neck and slowly helped him out.

Peter couldn't belive what he saw, he rushed over to the two, "What happened?" he asked concerned

"I think we should get him to a doctor or something."

Peter just nodded and took Scott's other arm around his neck and the two helped him to the infimiry. Shelby ran ahead to tell the nurse, and Elaine walked ahead sweetly opening the doors

When they got to the infirmiry; Peter, seeing that Scott wouldn't be able to get on the bed, helped Mr. Barringer to get Scott on the bed. The nurse forced them out so she could examine him, so Peter took Martin an Elaine to his office as Shelby sat outside worridly.

**Peter's Office**

Peter sat at his desk as the othe two sat at the chairs on the other side.

"First of all, what happened?" Peter asked

Martin was the one to speak, "He is out of control."

Peter looked confused, "Excuse me?"

"First, he runs, then goes off and when we find him, he has the shit beat out of him. I ask him why and he tells me he got jumped after trying to buy drugs."

Peter listened on skeptically, he knew Scott no longer used drugs, he didn't need to, and with what Curtis told him, he just knew they were lying. Not wanting them to know, he said, "Well I'll have to have a long talk with him," Which was true, just not about what they thought, "It's lucky you found him."

Martin stood up which was followed by Elaine, he shook Peter's hand and so did she, "We are going to stay in a hotel in town, I'll call you later on and you can tell me how he is doing alright?"

"Sure." Peter smiled although he wanted to punch the man, knowing he didn't care about anything that happened to Scott.

After they left the school, Peter ran over to the nurse's. Shelby was sitting outside waiting.

"Nothing?"

"Not yet." Shelby said sadly

"He'll be fine." Peter said and walked over to the door and knocked, after a minute, it opened and the nursed looked out.

"How is he?"

She looked at Shelby who was listening eagerly, "Why don't we talk in here." She whispered to Peter who nodded and walked in

Upon entering, Peter saw Scott laying on one of the beds in his boxers, he was covered with bruises head to toe, Peter had to try hard not to gasp at the sight.

"Peter, it's bad, whatever happened to him...I don't even know what to say, I think he should go to the hosital for x-rays."

"Well what is he saying?"

"He won't talk."

"At all?"

"No, the only noise he made was when I touched a bruise, he cried out in pain, but then clamed up."

"I'll try to talk to him, then well go," The nurse nodded, "Can you find Sophie and tell her what's going on?"

"Sure." And she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Peter walked over to the bed, Scott looked at him, fear written all over his face.

"Scott, what happened?" He asked in a soft tone

Scott didn't answer, he just looked away, he didn't want to lie to Peter anymore but his father's words rang in his head.

Peter just started at him sadly, Scott was hurt deeper than any student he had ever seen pass through Horizon, he had to get him to talk about everything or else Scott would be stuck in the darkness forever.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital for some x-rays alright?"

Scott was still looking at an unseen spot in the room and only shook his head, Peter walked quietly to the door and opened it, but did not walk through, instead he let someone in and began talking. "He still has to go get some tests done at the hospital so be careful."

"Scott?" He looked over to the voice calling his name, Shelby stood next to the bed, tears flowing fro her eyes, he raised his left hand, since the right was broken, and wiped a tear away, Shelby took his hand and held it. She didn't say any more to him, they just looked into each other's eyes.

Fifteen minutes later, Peter had called the hospital to tell them they were coming, but the doctors thought it would be best if an ambulance came to get him to prevent further injury. When the ambulance arrived, Sophie was waiting outside to tell them where to go, when they got into the room, the EMT's took the stretcher to the bed he was laying in. They placed a neck brace on him, and then put a back board under him to keep him from moving.

"What's his name?" The one EMT asked Peter

"Scott Barringer."

"Scott, what happened?" he asked the boy when he didn't answer, the EMT turned to Peter

"What happened?"

"We don't know for sure, his father says a group of kids jumped him."

"Did they have bats?" he asked then they wheeled Scott out of the room and out to the ambulance. They continued to try to get Scott to talk, but he wouldn't

When they left, Peter ran to his truck to follow behind when Shelby jumped in, "Shel, you have to stay here."

"No, Peter, I'm coming, you can say all you want but I'm coming."

Peter thought about it then said, "Fine, but only you."

"Fine by me."

When they got there, they sat in the waiting area until the doctor came out...

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! AND THANKS FOR ALL THE PAST REVIEWS 


	16. Is he alright?

**World Turned Black**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Chapter 16

Peter and Shelby sat in an office waiting for the doctor to come in and update them. Last time he had found them in the waiting room, Scott was getting a chest x-ray then was scheduled to get his arm reset, the doctor had told them that he would still need to undergo other tests after.

**Scott**

Scott lay in a bed in a small room somewhere in the hospital, he was completely dazed, he couldn't remember much after being wheeled into the emergency room. The EMT's had given him some kind of drug thru the iv in his hand, it had brought him almost instant comfort and for a moment, he remembered the exact reason he had turned to drugs in the first place. Scott was oblivious to most of his surroundings, he only thought of Shelby, of her face when she turned around outside at the Morp, he had felt so great in that moment, almost like he felt right then, but it was all due to how Shelby had made him feel, how she still made him feel.

A nurse walked into the room, she saw Scott smiling in his bed and walked over to him. When she stood next to the bed, she lightly said, "Scott."

Scott heard his name being called, slowly he turned his head, what he saw amazed him, it seemed to be an angel. There was a lady dressed in white standing over him with light coming from behind her, he was utterly confused.

She smiled, glad he was responsive, "How are you feeling?"

Scott just continued to stare at her, his vision was blurry and he couldn't understand what she was saying.

She smiled again, "I'm just going to check your eyes." After she did, she picked up his chart and wrote something down. "Try to get some rest."

**Doctor's Office**

"Is he alright?" Was the first thing asked by Shelby when the dotor finally walked in the room

He was carrying a chart, walked over to his desk and sat down. The doctor put on his reading glasses and opened the chart, "Well, for now he is stable."

"Stable?" Shelby asked

"Yes, it means..." he was interrupted

"I know what it means, what is wrong with him?" Shelby said frustrated

"Shelby, calm down." Peter said looking at her

"Well, as I told you his arm was rebroken, what ever happened, he recieved a blow to his arm that cracked the cast. After a chest x-ray, we were able to diagonose him with a pneumothorax, or a collapsed lung."

Shelby got tears in her eyes, Peter noticed and placed an arm around her, "How serious is it?" Peter asked

"He will be fine, there does not seem to be an infection, we placed a chest tube in him which will let the air surrounding the lung get out. Doing this, the lung will have a chance to re-expand."

"Is that all?" Peter asked, hoping that is was

"Actually no," He said apoligetically, "Scott substained a blow to the head, of course we can not tell how serious the damage is until his head is clear of the drugs we put him on, and also when he starts talking, we will be able to know."

"He still hasn't talked?" Peter asked concerned

"Not yet, right now he is meeting with a social worker. Since you have expressed a concern of possible abuse, she is meeting with him to see what his side is."

"I thought he wasn't talking." Peter asked confused

"Yea, well, she will try and if he still doesn't, she will come back."

"When can we see him?" Shelby spoke up

"After the meeting, it will be fine for him to have visitors, but I must warn you, he is not going to be the same Scott he normally is. We had to put him on high amounts of pain killers along with various medicines to prevent infections. He will seem very out of it and may not reconize you at first."

"As long as he'll be alright, that's all that matters."

"I'm sure he will be." He said, Peter was upset at the lack of believebility in his voice that made Shelby' s return.

**Scott**

This new lady was completely annoying, her voice was not soothing like the "angel" and she wouldn't stop talking. He still didn't nderstand what she was saying, but just the sound of her voice was making his head throb.

"Scott, come on, tell me what happened when your father took you for lunch," She waited for Scott to respond, but he just looked away and closed his eyes. She couldn't tell whether he was ignoring her, or if it was from the head injury, "Who did this to you Scott?" He still didn't open his eyes, but she could tell he wasn't sleeping, she touched his shoulder lightly to get his attention.

Scott looked to his shoulder which was tingling, and saw that this lady had put her hand through it. He didn't understand why it wasn't hurting, or bleeding for that matter. He was ready for this lady to leave, she was making him anxious; finally, his wish came true, she got up and walked to the door, but before walking though said something, "iback'llcome." He knew she was crazy, she couldn't even talk normal.

**Outside Scott's room**

"Scott is hooked up to many things, but they are nothing to worry about; like I said before, he has a chest tube in, but also, he has nasal prongs giving him air, an iv in his hand, and and ekg patches on his chest monitoring his heartbeats and to make sure there was no damage done to it," When they both nodded, he continued, "Who wants to go in first?"

"You can." Shelby answered immediatly, she wanted to go second

Peter nodded and walked to the door, he turned the knob and walked in. Scott had his eyes closed, but when he closed the door, he looked at Peter.

Scott heard a slam so he looked to the door, someone had entered. At first he thought it was the annoying lady, but when they walked towards him, he realized it was a guy. At first, he was scared it was his father, he no longer felt the comfort of drugs, a tear fell from his eye.

"Scohat'srong?" He closed his eyes trying to clear his head, the voice made him realize it wasn't his father, but he couldn't concentrate on who it was

Peter could see in Scott's eyes that he didn't reconize him, but he continued talking, "Everyone's waiting for you to get back, they can't wait to see you. Maybe after a while when your feeling better, they can come visit you."

All Scott heard was, "Ev'saitroutetack, thec'taitoeou. mafteraileenyeelbter, thacmeisiou." Scott realized who it was, it was Peter! He remembered when he got back to Horizon, Peter had helped him to the nurse's then told him they were going to the hospital. He attempted to talk but all that came out was, "Pppprrrr."

Peter smiled, tears in his eyes, "Yea Scott, it's Peter, I'm here." He could see that Scott's eyes still weren't focusing on him, so he figured Scott heard his voice, Scott then tried to asked for Shelby but instead said, "Sseebyy."

Peter laughed, "Yea, Shelby's here, she's waiting outside, do you want me to go and get her?"

Scott was becoming frustrated, he couldn't put together the things Peter was saying and he couldn't seem to get anything out. Peter began walking out and Scott thought he was getting annoyed also, but when he walked out, someone else walked in.

Shelby walked in the room, she closed the door behind her and when she turned around and looked at Scott she gasped, throwing her hand to her mouth. She didn't think she could walk over to the bed, she was skeptical when Peter had said that Scott had asked for her no because of how he was staring at her, and looking through her at the same time.Shelby composed herself and walked towards her boyfriend.

When Scott looked at his hand, he noticed hers had become one with his, he stared at their hand until he heard her speak, "Sot re al rght?"

It was Shelby! He knew it had to be her, he had asked for her and now she was there! "Sseebyy."

Shelby laughed and cried at the same time, he would be alright, he knew who she was, she knew the doctor was wrong, "Ys, m hr!"

Shelby bent down and kissed his cheek softly, his face was full of bruises and she didn't want to cause him any more pain.

"Sseebyy...I lve ooo."

"I love you too!" She smiled and knew that everything would be alright

Scott knew better, but he had the most important thing in his life with him, and for the moment, that's all that mattered.

* * *

(a/n) Thank you for all the reviews, they mean alot and are awsome! Please review to this one also:-) 


	17. If I wanted to talk to CPS, I would call...

**World Turned Black**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BESIDES MY CHARACTERS!**

**A/N Thank you so0o0o much to everyone who reviewed you guys are awsome:-) i comepletely forgot to write last time why Elaine was asking like if Scott was aright, it wasn't her being like caring, it was more supposed to be like her concerned that maybe they had gone too far because Scott wasn't like moving. lol sorry that was like ch.15 and i forgot about it!**

Chapter 17

"Now Scott, I need you to tell me the truth." The social worker said, trying to stay calm

Scott too was bacoming irritated, and through clenched teeth said, "I already told you the truth."

She needed a break, she had been sitting with Scott for and hour and it was going no where. Normally, she would leave after asking the patient who is suspected to have been abused, but the owner of the school he attends had asked her to try and get him to talk because it wasn't the first time he Scott was abused, "I'll be back in a little while alright?"

"Why bother? I already told you what happened." Scott said exasperated

She walked out, when she entered the waiting room, the man stood up and walked over to her, shaking her hand he said, "How is he?"

"Mr..."

"Peter, please."

"Ok, Peter, he is sticking to the story that he was buying drugs and a group of kids jumped him."

Peter sighed, "I'll try to talk to him."

"Yea, good luck with that, he is adamant to not talk about it. Maybe he is telling the truth?"

"No, he is covering for someone who I'm positive is his father. Plus the doctor said the amount of injuries and what the are just doesn't make the scenario plausible."

"Ok, well I have some other things to do, I'll give it one more try in a little while, but then I have to move on, if he isn't willing to talk about it then there isn't anything I can do."

"Thank you."

When she walked away, Peter turned to look at a sleeping Shelby, she had refused to leave and Peter had agreed to let her stay one more day. He walked over to the front desk, when a nurse noticed him she said, "Can I help you?"

"I'm going to see Scott Barringer, can you have someone keep an eye on her," He pointed to Shelby, "Just until I get out?"

She smiled, "Sure."

"Thank you." He said and walked to room 107 where Scott was tranfered after he was taken out of the intensive care unit.

Peter knocked, but there was no answer so he opened the door slowly to find Scott sleeping. After the drugs had worn off, the doctors were able to determine that he had a minor head injury but no concussion and no memory loss or brain damage to the relief of Peter. Scott was made to do breathing and coughing exercises every few hours to prevent an infection from getting to his lungs since they were collapsed. Because when he did he was in excruiating pain, the nurses showed him that holding a pillow tightly against his chest helped to ease the pain however slightly. Scott was sleeping with a heating pad against his chest to relieve some pain also, he was taken off most of the medicines, but still was on some the fought infections and a drip along with his iv that gave pain medication slowly.

When he sat next to the bed, Peter made sure not to hit into the tube running into Scott's chest, although his lung had reinflated, the doctors kept it there to drain a fluid blockup that had formed in him. Peter was informed as was anyone who visited with Scott that he should not cough, sing, talk loudly, or laugh for a while because it increases pressure in the lungs which could cause his lung to collapse again.

As Peter sat thinking of how hard it would be to get him to talk, Scott began moving, Peter was about to speak when he noticed Scott was still sleeping, he was having another nightmare.

"I'm sorry! please stop!" He flinched and tears began flowing from his eyes, Peter was getting nervous that he would hurt himself worse moving so much, he tried to wake him up.

"Scott, come on and wake up, come on, your alright."

"PLEASE DON'T!" he yelled, sobbing

Peter knew he had to get him up, "Scott wake up!" He shook him lightly which did the trick, Scott went to jolt up, but Peter held him down so the tube didn't completely rip out from his side.

"It's ok, your ok."

Scott was breathing heavily, trying to compose himself

"You want to talk about it?"

"No." Scott said sternly, he couldn't

"Why are you protecting them?"

"Who?" he said with faked confusion

"Your father, Elaine, both of them, I know they did this."

Scott shook his head, "You don't know anything."

"Scott while on the hike you said.."

"Can we not talk about that hike?"

"You said that being destroyed not telling a secret is better than what would happen if you did tell, is this really better."

In the heat of the moment Scott said, "Yes, I have my life and that is better by far than being dead!" When he realized what he said, Scott clammed up

Peter looked shocked, "Oh my God, is that why you won't tell, he threatened to kill you?"

Scott just looked away and cursed to himself in his head.

"Scoot look at me," When he did Peter continued, "You are safe, I won't let anything happen to you, but you have to tell me what happened."

"Don't you get it?" He asked annoyed

Peter was confused and his face showed it, "Get what?"

He was silent for a moment then said without emotion, "You can't protect me, no one can protect me."

"Yes Scott, yes we can."

Scott began to sob silently then mocked an expression he had said the first day arriving at Horizon, "I just want to be left alone," He said looking directly into Peter's eyes, and Peter could feel his pain so clearly, "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because we all care to much to see you in this much pain to leave you alone," Peter said softly, "We just want to help."

"I don't need help!" Scott cried, "I'm doing fine by myself."

"No Scott, you are NOT fine, this is NOT fine."

Scott's sobs had become audible and more frequent, he turned his head, he felt so vulnerable in the situation. He was talking to Peter, but there was no way he could just walk around the room. The only way to get away from the conversation was to turn his head.

Then Peter thought of the other thing he had found out about Scott's summer, "Scott, why didn't you tell me about you mother's death?"

Scott turned suddenly wth anger in his eyes, no longer crying he said, "Shelby told you?"

"No, when I called your father, I asked for her new phone number because I couldn't get in contact with her old one and he told me." When he had found out, Martin was absolutely devoid of emotion, it had made Peter sick. He had pretended he cared about Scott, but Peter could tell it was all an act.

Scott looked slightly relieved that Shelby hadn't told like she promised and felt bad for even thinking she had, Peter's voice brought him back, "What'd you say?"

"I said how come you didn't tell me?"

"I wasn't ready to tell just anyone."

"You told Shelby." He pointed out and although he knew that to Scott she wasn't just anyone, she was everything, but he needed to talk

"You know what I mea, and besides, it's not that big of a deal, she died, talking about it isn't going to bring her back."

"That's true, but it will make it easier to cope with her death."

"I don't want it to be easier, I don't want to have to do it at all!"

"I understand, and you probably feel like it was your fault?" By Scott's reaction he could tell he was right

Scott's eyes filled up with tears again, he didn't want to talk about it, everytime he did it was like his heart was being ripped out and stepped on, but Peter was persistent.

"No," This suprised Peter but then he continued, "I don't feel like it was my fault, I know it was."

"No Scott, it wasn't."

"How would you know, you don't even know what happened!"

"Then tell me Scott, tell me what happened, why was it you fault?" He said soothenly

"She was coming to take me to live with he for the summer."

"Why?" Peter asked trying to get Scott to talk about his father without realizing it

"I couldn't handle living there anymore." He said quietly, staring at an unseen spot on the ceiling

"Why?" He asked again

Scott closed his eyes tight and let out a large breathe then opened his eyes again, "Elaine was still a skank." he said calmly

"Scott what did she do?" He didn't answer, "Did she do something?"

Scott looked at Peter for a moment and could see the concern in his face, then he turned back to the ceiling, "She didn't have a chance, I called my mom to get me."

"Is that the only reason you wanted to leave?"

"Is it ever?"

"Then what else?"

"He lied to me about everything."

"Who?" Peter asked seeing if he would answer

"Peter I'm talking like you wanted, don't play dumb, you know who I'm talking about."

"Fair enough." He was happy Scott was talking, "What did he do?"

"He didn't and still doesn't care about what I say happened with her, she is his wife and he believes anything that she says."

"Scott, after your mom died, did Elaine do anything?" He asked cautiously

"Peter, if I wanted to talk to CPS, I would call them myself."

* * *

A/N This is getting so sad cause it's almost over :tear: lol, this was my first fic and so now it's like really upsetting lol I hope you are all still enjoying it! please review:-) 


	18. What I was going through

**World Turned Black**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY CHARACTERS!**

a/n Martin and Elaine left to go stay in a hotel in town, it was in ch. 15 lol

Chapter 18

Scott sat in the back seat of Peter's car next to Shelby. After four weeks, he was finally able to return back to Horizon. The car ride had been silent, Peter was disappointed that right before Scott was going to talk to him, a nurse came into the room and he clammed up. Shelby sat in Scott's arms, excited that he could finally come back "home" as she thought of Horizon.

The doctor made it clear that Scott was to remain in bed for a week then to take it easy until he felt completely better; not that Scott argued, he got winded easily while walking and felt like he had gotten hit by a bus.

When they pulled into the Horizon, Peter got out of the car and opened the door for Scott, by the time he began to get out, Shelby had already gotten out and walked around the car. When Scott got out, Shelby and Peter both walked with him to the boys' dorm and to his bed where he fell asleep fairly quickly.

The week went on slow, at breakfast, Shelby was aloud to visit him and bring him food, but then after, the entire group would be in class for most of the day. When they got out, no one wanted to be cooped up in the dorm besides Shelby, but Scott would always feel bad.

At night, Scott couldn't sleep. For one, he was overly tired from not sleeping for so long, but besides that, he had been laying in bed for so long during the day, that he couldn't get comfortable. He started sneaking out of the dorms and walking to the docks. Although he always thought the other guys were sleeping, he was wrong. Every night, David watched as Scott left the dorm quietly. On the third night, when Scott left, David decided to follow him.

Scott sat on the bench by the water; he couldn't stop thinking about what his father told him.

_Flashback_

Martin opened the door but began talking at the same time, "Mr. Scarbrow, I just don't know what to do anymore, he won't listen to anyone." Scott felt like he would be sick listening to his father talk like it was his fault, slowly his father bent into the back seat, and before helping Scott out said, "This is your last chance, next time you won't be so lucky."

_End Flashback_

"Could you move any slower?" Scott turned around suddenly to see David smiling mischievously

"What?" Scott asked

"It took you like an hour to get down here."

"Shut up man, what are you even doing here, go away."

"Hey man chill, I just wanted to know why you've been sneaking out every night you've been back."

"None of your business go away."

"Your right, it isn't any of my business, but I think Peter might think that it's his." He said and began to walk away.

"Wait David!" He stood up, David smiled and turned around

"Yes?"

"I just can't sleep alright?"

David walked over and sat on the bench, Scott sat back down, "Alright, why not?"

"What is this group?"

David stood up again which got Scott to talk, "I'm just not tired."

David sat down and stared out to the lake

"What about you?" Scott did the same

"Can't sleep either." Scott just nodded his head

They both remained silent for a few minutes but then Scott broke the silence, "Don't you wish you could just stay here forever sometimes?"

"Always man, life sucks."

"Yea," They were quiet again, "So what's going on with you?"

David turned to Scott, "What do you mean?"

"Man, you've been acting like an ass lately, especially to Daisy and she's the only one who puts up with your shit."

"Don't start with me."

"Look, just be careful, Daisy's a great girl and she really likes you, don't mess it up because if you hurt her, I'll have to hurt you."

David laughed, "Oh yea, cause it worked out so well last time."

"What are you talking about?"

"The fight you got into, it doesn't seem like you got many punches in."

"You don't know anything about it."

"Wanna bet?"

Scott turned to David with a surprised look on his face, "What?"

David looked back to the water, "Oh come on, my dad's a general, he lives to break people. Is it really such a big surprise that he would try and break me?"

"David, it doesn't matter what he is, he has no right to beat you."

David looked back to him, "What about you man?"

"What about me?"

David rolled his eyes, "Don't be a shit head, I'm not going to run to Peter."

"What do you want to know man? That my dad beat the shit out of me? That I passed out and he still didn't stop? That Elaine is the biggest slut in the world?"

"And over the summer?"

"Yea?"

"Same thing?"

Scott just looked away, David laughed, Scott looked back angrily, "What are you laughing about?"

"No man, it's just, I never thought you'd be the person who would know what I was going through, never mind that I would tell you first."

Scott laughed, but after a minute, they both looked away from each other.

"So my dad was always like this, but I thought your dad was all like nice and stuff."

"Yea, he was, I don't really know, it's weird though."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, just that like when he came to ask me to come home for the summer, he acted like he really cared, I just don't understand like why, or what happened."

"Yea, well I guess there's just nothing you can do sometimes, he's an asshole and that's all there is too it."

Scott just nodded and looked away; suddenly there was a light shining behind them

"One, what are you two doing out here after lights out and two, Scott do you know how dangerous it is for you to be out here in the cold when the doctor told you to stay in bed?"

Before Scott could answer, David spoke up, "Peter, it's me and Barringer, what could we possibly be doing?"

"That's what I'm asking you."

"Talking ok? We realized there are some similarities in our lives." He said quietly

"And what similarities would that be?"

"Peter does it matter? You wanted both of us to talk, we did, does it matter that it wasn't to you?" Scott asked suddenly

"Ok fine, but why are you out?" He looked at Scott, "And why are you both out after lights out?"

"Look it's my fault," Scott said, "I've had a hard time sleeping, and all I do all day is lay in bed, tonight when I left David saw me and he wanted to make sure I was alright."

"Ok you two have to get back to your dorms; I won't report it this time, but no more nights. If you want to talk, save it for the day."

They both nodded and the three of them walked back to the dorm, since Scott walked slowly, Peter told David to go ahead so he could talk to Scott.

"Listen, if you were having trouble sleeping, you could've told me. You can't keep not sleeping; your body is going to end up just shutting down."

"Yea, I guess."

"Well, tomorrow I'll call the doctor and see if he can give you something to sleep, just for the next two nights, until you are allowed up because then you won't be so over rested during the day."

Scott was nervous, he didn't want to sleep, when he slept they were there. It used to be just Elaine, but now he had his father haunting him also, "No, that's ok, I'm fine, I'll figure something out."

Peter was confused, why wouldn't he want to sleep, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just…" Scott thought about what he could say, "It's Elaine."

"Scott don't worry about her, your safe now."

"Yea, real safe."

"What does that mean?"

Scott stopped, they were right outside the dorm, he looked at Peter, "It's just that every time I feel safe, every time I think that things might be ok, my life seems to fall apart," He started walking up the stairs. When he got to the door he turned around, "But hey," He opened the door and started to walk through it, "Shit happens right?" And he was gone.

"Scott?" Peter whispered, "Scott?" He asked slightly louder, but when there was no reply Peter sighed. He knew Scott was giving up, then he thought, maybe instead of getting Scott to talk on his own, he could get Martin to slip. Peter smiled, he had a phone call to make in the morning.

* * *

Thank you so much for all the reviews, please also review for this one:-)


	19. What he could handle

**World Turned Black**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY CHARACTERS, ALSO I DON'T OWN FALL IN TWO BY GUSTER!**

(a/n) Thanks for all the past reviews!

Chapter 19

Scott sat nervously outside Peter's office, at breakfast; Sophie had told him that Peter wanted to talk to him. Sophie had gone in to tell Peter that he was there. She had told him that Peter was already talking to someone. Five minutes later, she came out looking slightly upset. Scott stood up.

"You can go in." She said

"Isn't there already someone in there?"

She looked at him sadly, "Yea, umm, but Peter said to go in."

Scott looked confused, "Oh, ok, thanks." She just nodded; Scott opened the door and looked in, his face turned white, "Dad? What…what are you doing here?"

Peter spoke up, "Scott, have a seat."

He looked at Peter, anger and fear both visible in his eyes. Walking over to the empty seat next to his father, Scott sat down.

Peter began speaking to Martin, "Now Mr. Barringer, as I've been saying, Scott will not be allowed to leave campus for a period of time. He knows the rules, and knows that when you took him for lunch, he was put on the honors system. Since he broke our trust by leaving, there will be consequences that I will speak to him about later."

Martin had his act down to the last tee; he smiled and said, "Of course Mr. Scarbrow, I understand completely, Scott has to learn to be more responsible." He turned to Scott and gave him a warning look that said keep quiet. Peter saw the look, but when he turned back to him, he just nodded.

"I agree completely," Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Come in."

Kristy, a trailblazer, walked in, "Peter, you have a call."

"Ok thanks," he turned to Martin, "Please excuse me."

"Oh of course."

Peter walked out of the room and to the phone, "Hello?"

"Peter, what are you up to?"

"What do you mean Sophie?"

"First you tell me to call you, then you have Scott's father come back after you said yourself he is probably the one abusing him. You're up to something." She said expectantly.

"Your right, I'm trying something."

"What is it?"

Peter paused, what was it? He didn't really know, "I guess it's my last option…Listen Sophie, I have to go, but I'll tell you about it later."

"Alright, good luck with what ever it is."

"I'm going to need it. Bye." He hung up and walked back to the room, when he entered, Peter noticed Martin was staring straight ahead strangely, and Scott had his head down. He knew his plan had worked when he went around his desk and noticed a forming bruise on Scott's jaw. He hid his excitement and just smiled at Mr. Barringer politely, "Mr. Barringer, thank you for coming, I think Scott will be alright." He turned to Scott who wouldn't look up.

Martin stood and stretched his hand across the desk and shook hands with Peter. "Thank you for everything you've done for us." He turned to Scott who stood up, and flinched slightly when his father hug him, then walked out of the office.

Peter and Scott both stood silently in the room. Slowly Peter sat down and looked at Scott intently, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Scott whispered and sat down slowly

Peter stared at the red and slightly purple bruise, "So what happened?"

Scott let out a breathe, "I don't want to do this right now, ok?"

He could hear the defeat in his voice, and hoped his plan would work, "Alright, the Cliffhangers are in math, so you can go and join them."

Scott stood up and walked out of the room. Peter waited until he left then exposed the black tape recorder he had hidden under some papers. He pressed the stop button and hit rewind, after a sufficient amount of time; he clicked the play button,

"…doing so well, I just don't understand why he would want to start up with the drugs again." Martin's voice rang through the speaker

"Mr. Barringer, sometimes they…" Peter pressed the fast forward button, then quickly hit play

"…what…what are you doing here?"

"Scott have a seat."

Peter listened to the conversation and when he heard Kristy's voice, he sat up.

"Peter, you have a call."

"Ok thanks…please excuse me."

"Oh of course."

At the sound of his office door closing, Peter began listening intently. At first there was silence, then a voice Peter realized was Martin's began to speak,

"This better be the last time I have to come down here or so help me," He said warningly, when there was no answer he spoke again, slightly louder, "Do you understand me?"

"Yes…yes sir." Scott spoke with a quiver in his voice

"You better have been keeping your mouth shut, I swear, if I hear anything besides what I told you, you are dead."

"Elaine told me about the little slut, Sheeby, you keep your mouth shut to her too."

Scott spoke before thinking, "Her name is Shelby, and if anyone is a slut it's Elaine."

Peter listened to the sound of a loud slam, and guess that's where Scott's bruise came from, then heard Scott sob silently and wondered how he hadn't noticed that he had been crying before.

"You better learn to keep your mouth shut!" he yelled

Peter could hear that Scott was trying to compose himself

"Stop crying, you're such a fucking baby, I hardly touched you."

Peter could hear the door handle making noise, then his voice, "Mr. Barringer thank you for..." He pushed stop and leaned back in his chair.

Although he was relieved that everything had worked out, Peter hated the fact that that was the way he had to get the evidence to help Scott. He decided to go and talk to Sophie. Since she didn't have a class and the Cliffhangers were in math, he found her in the office filing papers.

"Hey Soph, can I talk to you for a minute?"

She looked up and when she saw his face was a little worried, "Yea, what's wrong?"

Peter looked around the fairly crowded office, "Why don't we go in my office?"

She stood up, "Yea sure."

They walked into his office and sat down.

"So what's bothering you?" She asked quietly

Peter reached across his desk and grabbed the recorder; he re-winded and played for her what he had listened to. When he pressed stop at the end, he looked at her and she had tears in her eyes.

"That poor kid, but at least now he has proof," She shook her head, "How can someone do that to their son?"

"I don't know it's horrible." Peter replied sadly

"How did you get Scott to agree to do that, I thought he was completely clammed up?"

Peter looked up, "He didn't know."

Sophie's mouth opened, "What do you mean he didn't know?"

"I didn't tell him, but you said it yourself, now he has proof."

"Yea, but he's never going to trust you again Peter."

"That is a risk I'm willing to take, Scott can't keep living with those people, he can't keep living in fear."

They heard a bell ring.

"I have to go, the Cliffhangers have English now," She stood up and walked to the door then turned, "How are you going to tell him?"

"I was going to come by and take him out of class, is that alright?"

Sophie just nodded, "Good luck."

"Thanks."

**English**

Everyone in the class was talking, Sophie was late, so they took the opportunity to catch up with each other, the only one not contributing was Scott. When he had gone to Math, he sat in the back and put his head down immediately, no one had noticed him come in, and the teacher didn't bother him. She knew that he was with Peter, and when a kid was missing class to talk to Peter and came back upset, she usually left them alone.

This class, he was the first in, and again just put his head down. When everyone entered, no one seemed to notice he was there, no one except Shelby who sat next to him, and watched him. Finally she decided to say something.

"Scott?" She said soothingly

He didn't even pick his head up, but said, "What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Scott, look at me."

Instead of picking his head up, he just turned it to expose his face; Shelby could see his swollen jaw and gasped, this got the attention of the Cliffhangers who were all sitting close by.

"What happened?" She asked as she lifted his face by his chin gently

"Scott! What happened to you? Did you get in a fight? Who did that to you?" Juliette asked all at once

"Leave him alone!"

Everyone turned to David surprised

Scott looked at David who just stared back. They all watched confused, no one had heard or seen any interaction between the two that didn't end in some kind of fight.

"What's going on?" The entire class turned to look at Sophie except Scott who mouthed the word thanks to David, who in return just nodded

"Everyone settle down, sorry I'm late, I was held up, now why are you all so chatty today?"

"Scott was in a fight!" Juliette blurted out

The entire class looked at him including Sophie. She remembered the tape, but her thoughts were cut off by Shelby.

"Shut your mouth!"

"Ok, everyone calm down. We need to get back on track, today…"

Scott was happy that the attention was taken from him, he again put his head down and zoned out what Sophie was saying. When he felt something touch the side of his arm he looked, there was a folded note. He opened and read it:

_Scott,_

_What happened? Are you alright?_

_I love you!_

_Shelby_

He thought for a moment and realized he could tell her without telling her. He picked up his pen and wrote back:

_Shel,_

_I'm fine, my dad came to visit._

_I love you too, so, so much!_

_Scott_

When he was about to pass it to her, he heard his name being called. He turned to the back of the room and saw Peter.

"Scott can I see you please?"

He sighed and looked forward for a second, when he looked at Sophie; he realized she knew this was going to happen. He stood up, got his notebook and walked out of the room behind Peter. They walked in silence until reaching Peter's office. Inside, Peter sat at his desk and Scott sat on the opposite side.

"Peter, I still don't want to talk, it's only been like 45 minutes, your persistence is getting annoying." Scott said in one huff

He smiled to the world  
But his heart fell below his pain  
He wanted only arms  
But he lied to himself again

"That's not what this is about Scott." Peter seemed nervous which made Scott nervous

"What's going on?"

Closing doors and locking locks  
He looked inside himself  
Only to find  
Deep down fear

"You don't have to run anymore, you don't have to be scared, you have a way out now."

Scott furrowed his eyebrows, "Peter what are you talking about?"

Let me fall in two  
Let me fall in two  
Let me fall in two

Wide as a river and spread as thin  
What he could start no one would finish  
Bottled up frowning  
Treaties saw what they would  
Knowing not nothing  
He was the only son

Peter picked up the tape recorder so Scott could see it.

"I…I don't understand."

"Just listen." Peter said then pressed the play button and his father's voice began to fill the room.

Closing doors and locking locks  
He looked inside himself  
Only to find  
Seeping from his soul

Let me fall in two  
Let me fall in two  
Let me fall in two

Scott's eyes filled up with anger, he was panicked, he didn't know what to do, "STOP IT…STOP IT, TURN IT OFF!" he said standing up so fast his chair fell backwards

Peter stood up also, "Scott calm down."

Let me fall in two  
What are you running from?  
Let me fall in two  
What are you running from?  
Let me fall in two  
What are you running from?  
Let me fall in two  
What are you running from?

Peter began walking around his desk and Scott started backing up, "I'll deny it, you can't make me talk to them."

"Scott, nothing will happen to you, there's proof, there's so much proof, he can't hurt you any more."

Peter took another step and Scot turned and ran from the room

He files himself away  
And he finds himself a way  
Only have to make the world come find you  
Try to leave but there is nothing he can do

Peter stood in the empty room; moments later, Scott was being walked back in by Roger. Peter knew Scott would try and run, he knew how he worked. Scott began pacing the floor, while Roger stood in front of the door.

"Scott just take a seat and calm down, let's talk about this."

He looked at Peter, "Just calm down? No I won't just calm down, how could you have done this to me? I thought you cared!"

Every time Peter attempted to take a step towards him, Scott backed away.

Down and cast eyes  
Scrutinized  
As to what the lead ball hummingbird would not succumb  
To find what is gone you must burn what is dried  
And smell the essence of what remains inside

"Scott let me help you!"

Scott looked right into his eyes; Peter could see anger, confusion, and fear, "I don't need help, I don't need help from anyone! I won't do it, that whole tape was a lie, he was just mad," He said shaking his head and throwing hand gestures like it was obvious, "don't you see it? That doesn't prove anything! He didn't do anything wrong, it was all my fault, I got him mad!"

Peter's eye's softened, but his voice remained firm, "Scott this was NOT your fault," He looked away and shook his head but Peter continued, "Your father is sick, you did NOTHING wrong."

But blackened thoughts erase all that is past before him  
Not knowing where he is coming  
So you shake him around  
And scream into his eyes  
That to drown in the water is to lie by his side

Scott didn't say anything

"Scott look at me," When he did Peter continued, his voice softer now, "This was not your fault." He repeated it, trying to get his point across.

Closing doors and locking locks  
He looked inside himself  
only to find  
Seeping from his soul  
Let me fall in two  
Let me fall in two  
Let me fall in two

The wall Scott had put up began to break. His blank face began to show signs of emotion with his chin beginning to quiver and his nose flaring with an attempt to suppress his feelings, his eyes turned glassy while his face turned slightly red. With the first tear that fell, Peter saw Scott's entire defense go with it. He rushed over and pulled him into a hug, Scott didn't even respond, he knew everything was over; no more lies or secrets, he did the only thing he knew he could handle at the moment, he cried.

Let me fall in two  
What are you running from?  
Let me fall in two  
What are you running from?  
Let me fall in two  
What are you running from?  
Let me fall in two  
What are you running from?

Peter just stood there, arms wrapped around Scott, and knew he had done the right thing. He looked over to Roger who just shook his head in sadness then walked out of the room, no longer needed to guard it.

* * *

(a/n)Only one more chapter :-( lol I hope you liked this, I know it was kind of long. When Scott is saying I won't talk to them he means CPS, just wanted to clear that up incase anyone wasn't sure. Please review:-) 


	20. Dried up Tears

**World Turned Black**

**I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS!**

**a/n -i've been dying to get this up since saturday...lol hope you like it:-)**

Chapter 20 

Scott lay on his bed, his eyes puffy and red, while his breathe was shaky. He closed his eyes tightly, having the days events go through his mind.

_Flashback_

Peter continued to hug Scott until he stopped crying, he had run out of tears for the moment. Scott backed out of Peter's hold; he didn't know what to do. There he stood, in the middle of the office, his secret out; Scott felt naked, he no longer had walls to hide behind, he was completely out in the open.

Peter watched as Scott walked silently over to a wall and slowly slid down it. He hugged his knees and laid his head down. Peter sat down next to him, "What are you thinking about?" He asked quietly

Scott turned to look at him, "I'm sorry, really I am," He took a deep breathe, "I don't think I can do it Peter, not again, I'm sorry, I just can't."

Peter placed a hand on his shoulder, "Yes Scott, yes you can, I know you can."

"What if they don't believe me again, he'll come back, he'll kill me just like he said he would!"

"Scott, no matter what you will be safe, I won't let anything happen to you."

Scott put his head back down, they were both quiet, Peter knew Scott was thinking, ten minutes later, Peter heard Scott's muffled voice.

"Make the call."

Peter just patted his shoulder and said, "I'm proud of you Scott, I know this is one of the hardest things you may ever do, but you are doing it. I'll be there with you each step of the way, you're not alone."

"Just call them Peter."

"Alright." He said and stood up slowly, making his way to the phone.

After Peter hung up he squatted in front of Scott, "They'll be here in a little while."

Scott just nodded his buried head, before Peter could speak, there was a knock at the door.

Peter looked at the door confused; no one was supposed to be there, "I'll be right back." Peter said to Scott.

He walked over to the door and stepped through it, closing the door behind him, when he looked at the person who had knocked, it was Shelby.

"Shelby what are you doing here?"

"How is he?"

"Shelby, you didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?"

"Scott wrote me a note, right after his father came, he left it on his seat when you came to get him. Peter that's where he got the bruises from, Peter it was his father the whole time!"

"I know Shelby."

She looked slightly shocked, "You do?"

"Yes, Scott is going to talk to CPS, everything's going to be fine. Shelby you need to go back to class."

"Peter please let me see him!"

"I think it will be best for him to not have any visitors right now."

"Peter that's bullshit and you know it!" Shelby yelled

"Shelby watch your mouth!"

"No Peter, you know he can't do this alone!"

"He's not doing this alone Shelby, I'm not saying that you should give up on him, just give him some time."

"Peter, I can't just…" She was interrupted by the door behind Peter opening.

They both looked to see Scott standing there watching them. Shelby walked past Peter and wrapped her arms around Scott's neck, he responded, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Seeing as Scott wanted her there, Peter allowed Shelby to sit with them and wait, first she had to tell Sophie, whose class she had left. They sat mainly in silence, none of them knowing exactly what to say to ease Scott's pain.

After an hour and a half of waiting, there was another knock at the door. Peter looked at Scott, "Ready?"

Scott just nodded and Peter opened the door. A man in his late thirty's walked in, he had brown hair and green eyes, he held his hand out to Peter.

"Mr. Scarbrow?"

"Yes, Peter please."

"Hello, I'm Josh, from Child Protective Services."

"Yes of course, come on in."

He walked in and looked at the two teenagers sitting on a couch, "Scott?" The boy looked up at him, despair written in his eyes, "Would you like to start?"

Scott just nodded. As Josh set up the video camera, Shelby told Scott good luck and that she would find him later. She hugged him once more, and walked out the door. Peter would stay with Scott just as he had promised.

"Alright, let's get started," Josh started playing the camera as Scott took a seat in front of it, "This is child protective services, case no. 54806. Please state your name."

Scott took a deep breathe, here we go again he thought, then said, "Scott Barringer."

"Your parents are divorced and your father has custody, correct?"

"My uh…my mother is umm…she's dead." Scott said, his voice beginning to fail him

Josh looked uncomfortable for a moment, "I'm sorry."

Scott just nodded again, "But yea, I live with my father normally."

"Ok and why have you called us today?"

"He…They both…They both have been abusing me." Scott said in a whisper

"Who are you talking about?"

"My father and stepmother."

"And how have they been abusing you?"

"My stepmother has been sexually abusing me," Scott took a moment and looked down, talking about what Elaine did was the easy part, he had done it before. It was admitting about his father that was catching his voice, "My dad…" His eyes filled with tears.

Peter seeing Scott start to become emotional again said, "It's ok Scott, just take your time, take as much time as you need."

A tear fell from Scott's eye and dropped on the sweatshirt he was wearing. When he spoke, his voice was full of emotion, "My dad has been beating me up." Another tear fell.

Josh nodded his head, "How long has the abuse been taking place?"

"When I went home for the summer."

"How long ago was that?"

"Three months."

"When was the first time it started?"

"Umm…It was after he brought Elaine back."

"Elaine?"

"My stepmother."

"You have previous complaints about her, are you still saying that she abuses you?"

"Yes, no one ever asked me why I wrote them, the case was just dropped because someone assumed I loved her."

"Then why did you write the letters?"

"She…she always wanted me to say things to her that my dad would say, but when I couldn't she told me to write them down."

Scott was trying as hard as he could to hold the tears burning behind his eyes back.

"Do you have proof of any abuse?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Umm…when they came to take me to lunch one day…uh…they brought me to a hotel room, my dad…he…he started to hit me," The memories made some of the tears fall, "I uh…all I remember is hitting my head…When I woke up…"

"What happened Scott?"

"I was laying in one of the beds and I only…"More tears began to fall, he was trying as hard as possible to keep them back, "I was only in my boxers, I couldn't breathe well, and there was a lot of blood."

"So I take it that is where all the bruises and the broken arm are from?"

Scott nodded looking down

"Is there anything else?"

Scott looked at Peter who just nodded in support, "Yea…there's a…a umm…tape recorder."

Josh looked at Peter who grabbed a little black tape recorder off his desk, he handed it to Josh who stared at it for a second before pressing play.

Scott finally lost it, as he listened to the tape of his father, the man who was supposed to love him unconditionally, threaten and hit him; he lost the strength to hold the tears. By the end of the tape, when Josh pressed stop, Scott was crying uncontrollably. Josh sat silently, but Peter sat down next to him and again just hugged him.

He started to quietly speak to him, "Its ok Scott, let it out."

Scott was tired, he was tired of being afraid, he calmed down slightly and so Peter took his seat off to the side again. Scott looked up to Josh.

"Scott, you did a very good job, I know this was incredibly difficult for you, but I want to let you know that with all the documented proof, your case has a very good chance."

"Thank you for coming." Scott whispered

"It was no problem." He said and began to put away the camera

Scott looked at Peter, "Could I go to my dorm, I want to lie down."

"Sure, go ahead." Peter nodded

As Scott walked out of the room, out of the building, he felt as though he couldn't get to the dorm quick enough, so he started running. Scott ran as fast as he could to the dorm, he ran from the office, from his fears, from his father.

He ran up the stairs and into the dorm and to his bed. Scott lay on his stomach on top of his bed; he buried his head in his pillow with his hands on top of his head. Again Scott cried, but now, with each tear he was letting go. Scott realized that it was finally over, Josh would help him, Peter and Shelby and the rest of the Cliffhangers would be there for him.

_End Flashback_

Again the tears were gone, but this time, Scott didn't feel as though they would be back, he didn't feel as though he would need them.

When he heard the dorm door slam shut, he opened his eyes and watched as Shelby walked towards him. She walked over to him, "Hey."

"Hey." He said back

"Told you I'd find you." She smiled and laid down on the bed next to him.

He just smiled and she took his hand and began playing with it. They sat in silence saying nothing and yet everything to each other. Finally Shelby looked to her left at Scott who looked back at her.

"Are you ok?" She asked with a soothing voice

"No," He said shaking his head and looking away, "But I will be." He looked back up and smiled slightly.

**The End**

* * *

(a/n) How much do you want to cry right now lol j/k. I'm so upset it's over, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed for this story, it has been a lot of fun writing it! Please, **everyone** review for this last, final chapter! lol Again, Thank you so much for everyone who's read this story and supported it!


End file.
